Ways of the Mind
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: During the Kira case, L goes to Daikoku Academy in search of a student that's just transferred. L offered a girl, Amber, to work with him in the task force, and she accepts. What all goes on during her time with the task force? Who does she think is Kira? What is she hiding that she's not telling L? Rated T for many things... L x OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1: From One Thing to Another

_****_**Hi there :) This is my first fanfic of Death Note! I will let everyone who's deciding to read this know that I will not make L die! I love him too much and I refused to believe that he died! XDD**

**I will get to my other stories, but I want you all to read this and tell me what you think of it! Please let me know if you have any questions or anything regarding on if I should keep going with this piece :)  
**

******I hope you all enjoy this and the only thing I own is my newest OC...I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

_**~Ch.1 From One Thing to Another~**_

I awoke from a not so pleasant sleep. I looked around and tried to find my clock. I lazily got out of bed and checked underneath it. I soon saw the clock's time, and it was 5:20 am. I groaned and started to get dressed in my uniform for school. I walked over to my small closet and brought out my white blouse, beige jacket, red tie, black skirt, knee-length white socks, and black shoes.

I changed out of my pajamas and into my uniform. While I was changing, my stomach was growling unpleasantly at me. I finished getting dressed and walked over to my kitchen. I tried to find something to eat, but I was out of stock. Well, I'm basically screwed for the rest of my first day at school. I walked out of my small apartment and locked my doors. Even if someone were to break in, I didn't have anything important in there.

When I started to walk to Daikoku Private Academy, I brought out my iPod and played 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I'm in 12th grade at this academy and I'm 18 years old. I don't even know how I got into this godforsaken place. All I know is that I got a letter in my mailbox, saying that they're willing to have me as a student. Of course I said yes to them, but that was because my last school had a bunch of jackasses.

I have shoulder blade-length auburn hair with black streaks in various layers. My eyes were a soulless brown and my skin was completely paler than snow. I was about 5'4" and my name…I'm keeping that a secret. Ever since I heard about Kira, I always give people a fake name instead of my actual one. I'm not sure on who to trust anymore, and I only trust myself because I know for a fact that I'm not Kira.

I was at the main entrance at my school and noticed that hardly anyone was here. I guessed that it took me about 10 minutes to get here, and I think school started in another hour or so. I shrugged and headed into Daikoku Private Academy. I walked through the halls, giving myself a personal tour of the school. I don't see why I'm doing this; in fact, I don't even have my schedule to memorize my pathways.

Out of nowhere, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I took out one of my headphones and turned around to face the person. He had slightly messy black hair with hollow dark eyes. I guessed that he had on thick eyeliner underneath his eyes, and he was about as pale as me. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans, but no shoes or socks. He was about 3 inches taller than me, but that was a guess because he was slouching slightly. Also, I noticed that he's chained together with a boy everyone knew; Light Yagami.

"Um…may I help you?" I asked the men

"Would you happen to be Amber McCray?" the guy with black hair asked me in a slightly deep voice.

"…who wants to know?"

"My name is Ryuzaki. So, are you Amber McCray?"

"…if this is about asking me if I'm new here, then I am. If you're here to only bully me or take away something of mine, then you're wasting your breath."

"Oh, nothing of the sort… I was actually going to make you an offer, that is, if you'll accept it."

"…what might this offer be?"

"I know that you've been interested in working with the police to figure out crimes. So far, your work has been superb in all the criminals you've caught, and yet you keep this a secret. Since you are aware of the Kira case, you have many aliases and are always careful."

"Damn, right on the mark."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to work with me at task force headquarters. You may wait a while before you make a decision, if necessary."

"Alright…but how come Light Yagami isn't saying anything? Why is he handcuffed to you?"

"Ah, so you've heard of him. I had him put on earplugs before I went up and talked to you. I have him handcuffed because he's one of my suspects on being the actual Kira. Don't worry; I made sure he couldn't hear."

I nodded in response and noticed Light looking over my way. He had neat, short brown hair and brown eyes to match. He had fair skin and was wearing a black shirt and beige pants. He was wearing black shoes and I noticed him looking around. When Light tapped Ryuzaki's shoulder, he pointed to his ears. Ryuzaki shook his head in response. I guess Light wanted the earplugs out of his ears.

"…I'll work with you…but what should I do about school?" I asked him.

"Hm…well, you could still go to school. That depends if you want to work with us full time or part time. That's your decision, however," Ryuzaki explained.

"…I'll work with you full time, if you think I'll be able to help out in the Kira case."

"I would be much obliged, thank you. So, shall we get going? By working full time, that means that you can't go to school no matter what. You understand that, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I only accepted this school because my last school had a bunch of jackasses. Besides…I don't even have parents to care about what I do on a daily basis."

"I see…then please follow me. Do you want me to stop by your place to get anything?"

"No, I see no reason on returning there anymore. You can take me to headquarters. Also, you may remove Light Yagami's earplugs. Before you do, I don't want him to know my real name. Just call me Sarah Clark."

"That's one of your most popular aliases if I'm not mistaken."

I nodded and saw Ryuzaki remove the earplugs from Light's ears. Ryuzaki started walking out of the school with Light following, like he had much of a choice. I took a closer look at Light Yagami and noticed something that probably no one else would see. I simply shrugged it off and headed into a black car with Ryuzaki and Light. The entire drive was nothing but silence. I looked over at the two guys and noticed Light was looking at me strangely.

Before I could ask why he was looking at me like that, we were at task force headquarters. I notice a kind old man open the door on my right. I got out first and then noticed Light and Ryuzaki come out afterward. The old man led the three of us inside the building and into an elevator. I didn't pay attention to what button the old man pushed, he hasn't given me a reason to not trust him and neither has Ryuzaki. The one I don't trust is Light Yagami.


	2. Chapter 2: Date Disaster

**Hi there guys! Here's chapter two for ya! If any of you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Any ideas are appreciated as well! :D If any of the original characters seem OOC, please tell me!**

**What you all need to know about Amber is that she's quiet, slightly dense, and hates people that are pumped up in general. Family, and stuff like that will come later on XD  
**

**You all know the baka disclaimer! Read on! :D WARNING: Might end most chapters in cliffhangers XD  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.2 Date Disaster~**_

When the three of us entered into the main floor of task force headquarters, everyone was looking at the new person. That new person would have to be me. There was a guy with glasses and gray streaks in his hair, and I remembered him in the past to be Soichiro Yagami. The other five guys I had no clue on who they were, but I had a feeling that I would get to know them soon enough.

"Ryuzaki, shouldn't we head up to Misa's room? I made a promise to her about having a date in her room," Light mentioned upon walking in.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Sarah, you're welcome to join us for the date," Ryuzaki offered to me.

"Eh? You guys don't mind?" I asked the two.

"Not really. I think Misa would want to be friends with you. Besides, she'll think it'll be a double date."

I gave him a confused look and shook it off. Ryuzaki and Light walked up the stairs while I lagged behind. I still can't get used to the feeling of being stared at, but for now, I'll just ignore them. I put on my headphones again and played 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars. I looked around the floor we were at until we stopped in front of a door. The three of us walked in and Light was almost tackled to the ground by a girl.

She had blond shoulder-length hair with brown eyes and red lipstick. She wore a black dress that was mid-length and it matched with the choker she wore. She wore knee-length striped socks and no shoes. I immediately thought this girl was Misa that Light mentioned. I compared Misa and Light and noticed that she's older than Light. Wow, I thought he would go after girls that are around his age. But I guess not since he's interested in older women.

"Light, who is this girl? Are you cheating on me with her?" Misa immediately assumed.

"No, she's only a fellow worker here," Light said.

"This is Sarah Clark and a new member working the task force. Sarah, this is Misa Amane that Light has a date with today," Ryuzaki explained.

"That's what I thought. It's very nice to meet you, Misa," I said while bowing respectfully.

"Ah, I see! So, what is she doing here anyway? Wait a minute, could this be a double date with me and Light, and Ryuzaki and Sarah?"

"Yes, I think it's something like that. I did invite her in the first place…so yes, it is a double date," Ryuzaki thought aloud.

I laughed nervously and headed inside Misa's room. I took off my shoes and Misa offered me to sit next to her on the couch. Ryuzaki and Light sat next to each other on the other couch. We all had cake and coffee offered at the coffee table. I silently ate the cake and hid the fact that I've been starving ever since this morning. After a while, no one spoke a word to each other, until Misa finally spoke up.

Misa mentioned something about this being the worst date's ever been on, and all Ryuzaki's focused on at the moment is getting Misa's uneaten piece of cake. I sighed mentally as I finally figured out what his obsession was; sweets. Light just looked like he could care less on what the conversation was about. Misa shouted at Ryuzaki that he just called her stupid, which I had to agree with him. I soon heard Misa calling Ryuzaki a pervert and he snatched the piece of cake.

"Do you love sweets that much, Ryuzaki?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Ryuzaki answered.

"So, why is Misa living here anyway? Is she another Kira suspect?"

"Yes. I keep her here because I think she's the second Kira. Now that we're talking about Kira, I'm actually depressed."

"Huh? Why are you depressed, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

I wanted to answer for Ryuzaki, but he beat me to it. I listened in on the conversation, but I bet it's because that Light Yagami and Misa Amane aren't Kira. Wait a minute; doesn't Light's last name say 'I'm a gay'? I snickered to myself, but I had Misa confused on that, so I just shook it off. I might use that against him later, but that's all. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone punch another in the face. Light punched Ryuzaki! Oh, and Misa stepped on a destroyed piece of cake.

"Hey, Misa, is this the first time they've fought?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it is…" Misa whined slightly because of her foot being covered with frosting.

"I see… If you'll excuse me, I'll be making popcorn to enjoy the show."

I just saw Misa gawk at me and I had to laugh at her expression. I walked over to the cupboards and actually found popcorn. I opened the package and placed it in the microwave. After I set the timer, I turned around and saw Ryuzaki kick Light in the face. They flew over back on the couch, and it actually fell! Huh, I didn't notice that the two were on the other side of the room. _Ding!_ Oh, my popcorn's done.

"It's as if you be satisfied unless I am Kira!" I overheard Light say while I sat on the couch, eating my popcorn.

"There may be some truth to that. To be honest, I was hoping that you were Kira," Ryuzaki admitted, which got him punched in the face again. "As I've said before, an eye for an eye… I'm a lot stronger than I look, ya know."

I quickly set my popcorn down on the couch and ran towards Ryuzaki, thus making him miss when trying to kick Light. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for letting him attack Light, but after a while, it gets annoying. Also, I wanted Misa to stop whining like a three year old about having her sock being consumed by cake. Geez, if you're that upset, then at least put on some different socks, bitch! No wonder you're being suspected as being the second Kira, you're too preppy and slightly hyper.

Before the fighting could commence, however, the phone rang. Ryuzaki answered it and I overheard something about Misa being on a popularity poll. What the hell is that? And what's this about her being in a next movie? Is Misa an actress or something? I glanced back at her and didn't believe that she was an actress. Ryuzaki hung up the phone and Light wanted to know what that was about.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again," Ryuzaki explained bluntly.

"Well, that is his specialty," Light said in agreement.

"…judging by most of the wrecked furniture, I believe that today's date has been ruined," I said aloud.

"Ah, you got a point, Sarah. Well, I guess we'll be taking our leave, Misa," Ryuzaki announced.

"Oh! Please come back anytime!" Misa exclaimed before clinging onto Light before he left. I wonder what he saw in her…

When we left Misa's room, we headed back down to the main floor. I noticed that Light walked over to Soichiro Yagami and unlocked himself from the handcuff. Ryuzaki placed the handcuff on Mr. Yagami's wrist, only leaving the father and son confused. Ryuzaki mentioned that he had to show me my new room. I looked at him confused as well, but I followed him over to the elevator. He pressed a button and the elevator doors closed.

"So…is Ryuzaki your real name?" I asked him.

"Why are you asking me that?" Ryuzaki asked me.

"I figured that you would be suspicious of Kira as well, and instead of him finding out your actual identity, you would use an alias. Besides, with two suspects of Kira in the building, you wouldn't let your real name slip to anyone here, am I right?"

"...I'm impressed, Amber. You're right, Ryuzaki is just an alias. Do you wish to know my real name?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of interested."

"…my real name is L."

I slightly stared at him for a few seconds in amazement. I would've never figured that he would be the real L. Wow; I guess expect the unexpected is really true. Let me guess, will karma be a bitch to me coming soon? I shrugged mentally as I saw the elevator doors reopen. L walked out and I followed close behind him. He soon stopped on the second door on the right side and brought out a key. He gave that key to me and decided to leave me here for the night.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Amber. I'll see you in the morning," L said as he started walking away.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, L," I said.

"Oh, please only use that name when we talk in private, okay?"

"Sure thing, L!"

I laughed a little bit before I headed into my room. When I closed and locked the door, I looked at my window on the other side of the room. I sighed and noticed a large figure on the outside of my window. I walked up to the glass and saw the large figure just float right inside. The large figure had straight up blue hair, wide red eyes, a creepy grin that exposed his teeth and black clothing as well as black wings that were sewn onto his pale blue body. I guessed he was about over 6 feet tall. I know him as a Shinigami that I saw one day in the past.

"What're you doing here, Ryuk?"

* * *

**Haha! This one's a cliffy! XDD Anyway, please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Shinigami

******Hi there again! Here's chapter three for all of you! If you guys have any questions at all, please let me know! Also, if you don't know who Beyond Birthday is, then look him up on wikipedia :)**

**This chapter has mostly dialogue and that's all I'm saying about this chapter for now :D If you have any ideas that you want me to add, tell me and I'll take them into consideration.  
**

******You all know the disclaimer! I only own Amber/Sarah! ONWARDS!**

* * *

_**~Ch.3 Shinigami~**_

I looked at the Shinigami that was in my room, and wondered when he was going to answer my question. Instead, he decides to eat most of the apples that were in the small bowl on the coffee table. I sighed and walked over to my couch and sat down. Patiently, I waited for Ryuk to finish up my supply of apples before he could even have the chance to speak to me. I grabbed a small lollipop from a medium sized vase and started to eat it.

"What're you doing here, Ryuk?" I asked again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just stopping by, Amber," Ryuk said in a hoarse voice.

"Why do you need to stop by? I thought you were with the owner of your death note."

"Eh, he wanted to lose ownership of the death note for a period of time. Thank you so much for the apples! I was starting to have my symptoms until I came here."

"Heh, you never change, Ryuk. So, do you know how BB's doing?"

"Huh? Who was BB again?"

"BB is short for Beyond Birthday. Have you heard of how he's doing?"

"…he died by a heart attack, Amber. Kira wrote his name in the death note."

I nodded and laid out my body on the couch. I figured his time was going to come, but not that soon. Man, I'm really going to miss that strawberry jam kid I used to know. I used to like him before he became a crazed serial killer. I guess everyone has to change at some point. I got up from the couch and headed to a dresser with a mirror attached. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my name above, but not my lifespan. That's right; I have the eyes of the Shinigami.

"Remind me on how we met again?" I wondered aloud to Ryuk.

"You were happening to be walking around in Aoyama and just saw me. You gave me a small wave and I gave one back. While my master wasn't looking, I stole the apple out of your hand. It was nothing special, really," Ryuk explained.

"Oh yeah, I wanted you to give me that apple back, but when I yelled out 'Shinigami', everyone around me looked like I was crazy."

"Aren't you still crazy, Amber?"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Ryuk. So, could you _please_ tell me who Kira is?"

"You know I'd never tell you. Besides, you're working for task force headquarters, so you might find Kira and arrest him."

"Hey, that's the plan." I tossed him another apple. "Here, one for the road, but promise to visit, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're the only one that can give me apples since my owner can't anymore. Well, see ya!"

I saw him fly out of the window and eat the apple while he's at it. I walked over to my bed and stared at the ceiling. My thoughts went through on how everyone in my childhood thought I was crazy when I knew their name and lifespan. That's why I was able to solve crimes easily for the police. The tricky part was coming up with a good excuse instead of telling them the actual reason. I pulled the covers over my body and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, I was awakened by someone repeatedly banging on my door. I groaned and walked over to my door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a worried Misa. I yawned and rubbed my eyes to get my vision to clear. I asked Misa why she was knocking on my door, and she told me that Ryuzaki wanted to see me. I nodded and Misa soon ran off. I closed my door and dressed myself in different clothing.

I looked through my closet and noticed they all consisted of the same thing. I sighed to myself and quickly threw on a white long-sleeved t-shirt that went over my hands. Afterwards, I put on slightly baggy jeans and threw on a black belt. I headed out of my room and walked to the elevator. I pressed the main floor and waited for the elevator doors to open. They finally opened and I walked towards the investigation team.

"Did you want to see me, Ryuzaki?" I asked him when he had his back facing me and was looking into a computer.

"Yes, I did. Please, have a seat next to me," Ryuzaki said while turning around and motioning me to sit in the computer chair next to him. I sat down next to him and noticed no one else was awake.

"I'm going to ask a few questions that might be personal to you, is this okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Alright then… Tell me, were you friends with Beyond Birthday?"

"Yeah, I was friends with him before he became a crazed serial killer."

"I see. In that case, do you possess the same eyes he does?"

"Yeah, I have ever since I was born. That's how I've been able to solve crimes for the police so easily. But I had to hide this fact from them because they would call me crazy."

"…did you realize I placed security cameras in your room?" Ryuzaki asked. I laughed nervously since I was busted on the conversation I had last night.

"Yeah, I noticed one of them, but you probably put more in there. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. Now tell me who you were talking to in that room. Even though Watari forgot to place the audio within the security cameras, I could see your lips moving."

"…I was talking with a friend of mine."

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"…Ryuk, a Shinigami…"

"…I see. That's why the apples kept on disappearing from thin air… You're starting to become a suspect of being Kira, but since you didn't lie about a Shinigami being with you, those chances are now slim."

"Right, I figured as much. By the way, could I have a cell phone and laptop?" I asked, trying to switch the topic.

"Oh yes, I forgot to give you them yesterday. Do you have any leads on who Kira might be?"

"Probably so, but I need to look at one of the tapes you have."

"Which one do you need to look over?"

"I need to look over the bus recording of the bus-jacking last year."

Ryuzaki nodded and brought out a cellphone from his back pocket. He held the phone with his fingertips and spoke to Watari. I noticed that the rest of the task force came up from the elevator and immediately noticed me. I laughed nervously and rose up from my chair. I walked up to them and bowed respectfully to them. I introduced myself as Sarah Clark, which I told them was my alias.

"Ah, I see. It's nice to meet you, Sarah Clark. I'm Soichiro Yagami," Light's father introduced himself.

"I'm Matsuda! I guess _you're_ our youngest member here now," a guy with short black hair and brown eyes introduced himself.

"My name's Aizawa," a guy with a brown afro and eyes introduced.

"The name's Mogi," said a guy with dark brown hair that went upwards and brown eyes introduced his self.

"Well, my real name's Amber McCray! Just use my alias for now, okay?" I said with a smile on my face.

The four others nodded at me and went over to their stations. I headed back over to where Ryuzaki was and he told me that my stuff should be here by tomorrow morning. I nodded at him and saw that he looked at what I was wearing. He put his right thumb over his lips and I guessed why I was wearing the same thing as him.

"Well, this was all I had in my closet. I didn't have any other clothing other than my school uniform," I explained to him.

"I see. Then I'll have you go with Misa Amane and Matsuda to go shopping," Ryuzaki told me.

"Why is Matsuda going?"

"I need to have someone watch over what Misa's doing. Besides, Misa would prefer her manager being her bodyguard for the day."

I nodded in agreement, not even bothering to ask about the whole bodyguard situation. I looked up at the screens and noticed that a group of eight was at a meeting and mentioning on how Kira's going to kill his next victim. I noticed that Ryuzaki heard this too because I thought I heard him gasp. Footsteps were approaching behind me and Ryuzaki and wanted to listen in on the conversation. Even though I was listening to the conversation, there was another Shinigami I saw in the room. It was a white Shinigami, and her name was Rem.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspected

******Yo! What's up people? Here is chapter four, and I hope this clears up on the whole shinigami eye ordeal XD If anyone seems OOC, please let me know and give me some insight!**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated and I have an idea on how to make L not die...but what would _you _do? Hm...  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! If I did own Death Note...there would be a _lot_ of changes XDD Anyway, ONWARDS! :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.4 Suspected~**_

After we listened to the meeting of this group of eight called Yotsuba, Ryuzaki decided to dismiss us all to bed. I went up to my room and immediately lay down on my plush white bed. I rolled over and saw Ryuk look straight at me. I chuckled and walked over to my small balcony, with Ryuk following me. Once we were outside, I managed to get an apple and handed it to him. I also hit him on the head and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ryuk asked me.

"You made me explain to Ryuzaki about me having the ability to see you with my Shinigami eyes! Why didn't you tell me that there were security cameras in my room?" I asked him.

"Actually, I didn't notice. Does that mean that he saw me eat my apples?"

"He didn't see you specifically, but he did see apples disappear from thin air. Now I'm being suspected as Kira as well. Thanks a lot."

"Aw, come on! How was I supposed to know that he would have security cameras planted throughout your room?"

"I'd figure you would actually see one of them, but since he has planted cameras throughout my room, find them all."

"What? Now you're acting like my owner in having me find them just so I could have my apples!"

"Yup, that's the plan. Actually, you could eat apples at the market without any people seeing, could you?"

Ryuk hesitantly agreed and I laughed because he was too slow to realize this. I told him to bother the people down there and without saying goodbye he did. I rolled my eyes and collapsed onto my bed, and looked at the ceiling. I remembered when I opened my eyes for the first time and saw the names of the nurses in the room. I remembered as I continued to grow, I immediately knew who the people in my class were. When they asked how I knew, I told them I could see their names, they thought I was crazy. My train of thoughts was lost when I fell asleep.

The next morning I was awakened again by many knocks at my door. I groaned and rose up from my bed. I walked toward the door and when I opened it, there was a package with no one in sight. I looked around and tried to find someone, but I took in the package either way. I grabbed a knife to remove the tape securing the inside. When the tape was off and when I opened it, there was a white cell phone and black laptop. I placed the laptop onto the table and cell phone into my pocket.

I headed out of my room, into the elevator, and bumped into an angry Aizawa. I walked out of the elevator and watched him go inside, the doors closing in on his appearance. I looked at the task force and wondered what happened. I walked up to Ryuzaki and sat next to him in a computer chair.

"Ryuzaki, what just happened?" I asked him.

"Aizawa decided to quit and head back home to his family. No worries, I've hired two other people. I've hired Aiber, who's a professional con man; and Wedy, who's a professional burglar and able to get in buildings without getting caught by security cameras," Ryuzaki informed me.

"I see. Should I get started in looking over that recording of the bus jacking?"

"That would be wise to do so. Watari, could you pick up Sarah's laptop from her room and bring it here?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki," I heard an old man's voice through the laptop, with the screen-appearance of a W.

"…Ryuzaki, who do you think Kira is?" I asked him.

"I believe it is Light, even though his chances of being Kira are approximately seven percent. I believe Misa to be the second Kira, but it's a twelve percent chance. As for you being Kira, it's less than one percent. Now, who do you think Kira is?"

"I think Kira is Light, and the chances are more than seventy percent. He's just too perfect, and I've never liked him from the start, to be honest."

"I see. By the way, here's the recording of the bus jacking as requested."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki handed over the disc recording and I saw Watari come up to me, bringing my laptop. He had white hair, a small white mustache, glasses, and a nice suit. Watari bowed to me and gave me a kind smile. I smiled back at him and he walked away. I turned towards my laptop and started setting everything I needed to without the use of directions. I pressed right side of the laptop, which contained a disc holder, and placed the recording inside. When it was ready to play, Ryuzaki gave me headphones to listen to.

I pressed play while inserting the cord of the headphones to the left side of the laptop. The recording started off with people attending the bus, but it looked way too early in the morning. I fast forwarded it to where I saw a similar brunette walking towards the back of the bus with a black haired girl next to him. Before the bus could take off, I saw a guy with black hair, a long coat that went to his shins, walking towards the very back. I remember him as Raye Penber.

The footage went on until I caught a guy with brown hair with bags underneath his eyes coming on the bus, while wearing a dark coat. People on the bus soon started to panic as he brought out a gun. I slightly fast forwarded it to where the criminal was approaching Light while he was trying to retrieve something from the ground. After he read it and tossed it to the ground, he saw something from the back of the bus. The criminal saw a Shinigami named Ryuk.

The criminal wasted his ammo on trying to kill Ryuk, so he ordered the man on the bus to stop and then he got out. I rewound the video to where he picked up a piece of paper and to where he was 'supposedly' hallucinating. I remember Ryuk mentioning something about a death note, and only the people that touch it can see him. My deduction soon led me that Light had the piece of the death note with him, that's why the criminal was able to see Ryuk.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, come take a look at this," I motioned Ryuzaki over towards me.

"What is it, Sarah? Did you notice something?" Ryuzaki asked me while I heard chains.

"…I only want you to look, not your tagalong."

"Oh, of course," Ryuzaki said while giving his handcuff to Mr. Yagami, thus attaching it to him. "Now, show me what you noticed."

I showed him to the point where the criminal picked up the paper and then begun hallucinating. I looked over at Ryuzaki and he looked emotionless while having his right thumb pressed to his lips. He rewound it and his eyes slightly widened. Ryuzaki zoomed in on who dropped the piece of paper and clarified that it was indeed Light Yagami.

"Tell me, Sarah, did you see something from the back of the bus?" Ryuzaki asked me.

"Yeah, I saw Ryuk, the Shinigami," I whispered to him.

"If you can see the Shinigami…then he _did_ see something there after all. …Sarah, can you see other people's names?"

"Yeah, even though they would use an alias, I can see what their actual names are. Aider is actually Thierry Morello and Wedy is actually Mary Kenwood. Your real name is L Lawliet," I said in a more hushed tone that only he could hear.

"…you do indeed have the eyes of a Shinigami. Beyond Birthday knew what my actual name was as well. I've never told anyone else my real name, but since he and you know my true name, I can only confirm of your abilities."

"I see. I was frequently visiting the Wammy House during my stay in England, and that's how I met BB. I met him when he was thirteen, making me seven at the time. He seemed to be such a nice boy, and I always ate strawberry jam with him. But I had to move away with my parents to Japan, making me leave my first friend behind. I didn't know about the killings until I was sixteen."

"So that's how you met him. Interesting…your chances of being Kira are now absolutely zero percent. As for Light…chances are now fifteen percent. Thank you for sharing your observations of the bus incident, but keep this to ourselves, okay?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki, I wouldn't tell anyone else about this anyway."

"That reminds me, I shall call Misa Amane and Matsuda to go shopping with you for the day."

I laughed nervously as he brought out his cell phone to call Misa and using his voice to bring over Matsuda. I wonder how the rest of my time here as a task force investigator will take place. I looked over at L again, and I realized on how long he's got to live. I wonder why he's going to live so short…

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and if any of the real names of the people I mentioned are misspelled, please let me know! I'm still not sure whether it's Mary or Merrie...**

**Please review! It's the blue button...at the bottom...XDD  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Idiots

******Hey there everyone! Here's chapter 5, and if you are confused on anything like this, please ask me! I'm going by the timeline that I looked up on just so ya know! :D**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated and if you read onward, you'll recognize this as a certain episode about a certain someone XDD  
**

******You all know the disclaimer! The only thing I own is Amber/Sarah! Now, ONWARDS :D**

* * *

_**~Ch.5 Big Idiots~**_

It's been two months since I've joined task force headquarters. Even though L agreed with me on suspecting Light Yagami being Kira, we still didn't have enough proof. If only everyone had the Shinigami Eyes like I do, then things would probably go a lot more smoothly and have Light end up in jail. But alas, I couldn't do something like that without hardcore proof. Besides, if he had the death note, he wouldn't have a lifespan. I only know of this because I made Ryuk tell me…that and I gave him a month's supply of apples.

Misa and I are actually starting to become friends, despite her peppiness that irks me. I still haven't told anyone else about my Shinigami eyes, since I doubt that anyone would believe me. I'm still wondering on what Rem's doing with the Yotsuba Group. Did she drop her death note like Ryuk did, or was it part of her plan? If it wasn't her plan, then could it be someone else's plan? I really don't know anymore.

I already went shopping with Misa and Matsuda and I'm not impressed on what kinds of clothes that Misa suggested for me. Half of my clothing supply contained mostly girly things, like tank tops, miniskirts, and high heels. The other half of my clothing supply consisted of what I loved most, which included band designed t-shirts, dark skinny jeans, and Converse and Vans shoes. I had to beg Misa to let me get this kind of clothing, which she allowed.

Today's Friday and at night, where the Yotsuba Group originally hold their meetings. I was helping out the other members of the task force, until I noticed that there is one person missing from the group. Where the hell is Matsuda at? While L was talking with Watari about someone named Coil trying to find L, I headed towards the elevator and went down to the ground floor. I was about to leave until my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sarah, where do you think you're going?" L asked over the phone.

"I'm going to find Matsuda, since he's not in the building at the moment. I think he might've done something stupid."

"Huh…now that you mention him, I believe he's with Misa, who's filming a movie at the moment."

"Oh, then I'll go check up on them, okay?"

"That's completely fine with me. Just be sure you come back as soon as you're done checking."

"No promises on that."

Before I could hear him talk again, I hung up on him. I headed out of the building and walked towards the fountain, where Misa was sitting in a tall chair. I tried to get her attention, but I got the attention of bodyguards instead. I called out Misa's name, hoping she would turn towards me. Thankfully, she heard me and told her bodyguards to back off. I walked up to her and thanked her.

"What're you doing out here, Sarah?" Misa asked me.

"I'm just checking up on you and Matsuda. Speaking of which, I don't see him anywhere," I pointed out.

"Oh, I heard from one of the guys that he just took off."

"I see…well, I'll try to find him. See ya later!"

I ran towards the most likely place he would be; the Yotsuba building. My phone went off very near the entrance and I groaned in response. I'm glad that it hadn't gone off when I went inside, otherwise, I would be freaking screwed and have to be questioned. I brought out my phone and noticed that the caller ID was Ryuzaki. I opened my phone and did the usual greetings.

"Matsuda's at the Yotsuba building," L said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know that, Misa just told me that he took off. I'm at the building right now. I'm going to try to see if I can get the idiot back to task force headquarters," I explained to him.

"In that case, do you have your fake ID with you? You're going to need that possibly to get inside. Just say that you were called to discuss a business matter with the head of Yotsuba, and the guy at the front desk will most likely let you in."

"Alright, anything else I should know before I let you go?"

"Matsuda's on the nineteenth floor of the building. I'll call you when I hear anything else."

I nodded to no one in particular and hung up on him again. I walked inside Yotsuba and saw that the attendee was sleeping on the job. I laughed nervously and went on ahead. I soon headed in the elevator and pressed the 19 button. While the elevator was going up, I heard odd music playing that was slightly irritating to me. In what felt like forever, the elevator finally stopped at the 19th floor. I started walking around before I heard voices approaching. I hid behind one of the edges along the wall.

"Where are you taking me, fellas?" I heard Matsuda ask two people while I was watching him.

"Be quiet, Matsui. You'll tell us more about having Misa Amane as a spokesperson," I heard one of the guys say to Matsuda.

Before I could hear more of their conversation, the two men took Matsuda into another room. Matsuda, you idiot! I brought out my phone and called L. Hopefully, he knows what's happening with Matsuda right now. The other end was ringing a few times before I could actually get through.

"Ryuzaki, do you see where Matsuda is right now?" I asked him.

"Yes, I was just about to call him. I want to confirm if he actually needs our help," L informed me.

"I would figure you would do something like this. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, I'll go ahead and call him. Whatever you do, don't get caught. The Yotsuba Group would be on high guard since Matsuda apparently got caught in something."

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

I hung up on him and saw someone walking my way. Oh crap, please don't come this way! Step by step, the person of Yotsuba continued towards my way, and I tried pressing on the elevator button many times. The doors wouldn't open and soon enough, I was caught by a person with silver-white hair, one I remembered looking up as Arayoshi Hatori. The guy grabbed me tightly on my arm and took me to the main room of Yotsuba, by guessing.

"Hatori, who's that girl?" a guy with brown hair asked.

"I don't know, but I caught her spying in the hallway," Hatori said.

"Did she hear our conversation just now?" a guy with long black hair asked.

"I'm not sure, that's why I brought her in here."

"You don't think I'm a spy, do you? I'm simply trying to see if Misa Amane was here at this time. You see, Misa told me about having to accept a job as a spokesperson here. I heard this from her, who also heard from Matsui, who happens to be my cousin," I explained to them.

_That's right, just one lie on top of another. As if Misa would be a spokesperson here! It would be a miracle of Misa actually showed up here and saved my sorry ass! I really wish I was back at headquarters right now instead of dealing a bunch of this crap right now! _I thought to myself.

"Do you work with Misa Amane?" the guy with brown hair asked me.

"Yeah, she happens to be one of my friends as well! We just went shopping the other day, thank you very much!"

"Don't talk back to me with that tone of voice."

"I didn't realize I was using a tone…"

Before the cocky bastard could talk back at me, I heard the door open behind me. I looked back and saw Matsuda with Misa. She was wearing a pink shirt that ended beneath her breasts, a heart that showed skin at the center of her chest, sleeveless, and had a turtleneck. She wore a mini skirt, thigh-length socks, and heels to match. Matsuda was shocked to find me here, but just remained nervous as ever.

"Sarah, what're you doing here?" Misa asked me.

"I was just waiting here for you, until these guys caught me when I was trying to explain why I was here," I said, glaring mostly at the cocky bastard.

"Oh, well…my name's Misa-Misa! I don't do news, but laundry and swimsuits are totally okay! It's very nice to meet you! Now, Sarah, go to my apartment and get ready, okay?"

"Sure thing, Misa!"

I walked out of the main room of the Yotsuba Group, and into the elevator. I sighed with relief, making a mental note to myself to thank Misa later. My phone went off again, and it turned out to be none other than L. Besides, I wondered when I began calling him that…oh well, it was his actual name, so why not? I brought my white phone out and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Did I tell you to be careful?" L asked me with the same monotone voice.

"Yeah…sorry about that, Ryuzaki, I tried getting out of there as quickly as I could, but the goddamn elevator doors wouldn't open."

"I see. Then, come back to here, and head to Misa's floor."

"Alright, I really do owe her one on this, same with Matsuda too."

"You have a really great guessing on what went down earlier."

"I was just improvising; I didn't think that all of that stuff was true!"

"I see. I'll see you back at headquarters."

Then he hung up on me. I laughed nervously, since it was my fault for coming here without coming up with a plan. I soon exited the Yotsuba building, and headed back to headquarters. Hopefully, they won't lecture me too bad.

* * *

**Now, if you have any questions, or if I messed anything up, please tell me!**

**Please review! It's still lonely and maybe I'll give ya a piece of cake :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Not So Sudden

**Hey there guys! :D Here is chapter six! If you don't know what Misa was exactly wearing in the last chapter, then watch episode 19 kind of toward the end XDD**

**If you have any questions or any ideas, please let me know and I'll take them into consideration/answer them :)  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Btw, if you're wondering on how old they are...please ask me and I'll tell you :) Now, ONWARDS! :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.6 Not So Sudden~**_

Damn did I get lectured! I mostly got lectured by Light, but I mostly tuned him out. Mogi and Mr. Yagami told me that I was doing something as risky as what Matsuda did. The only thing that I heard from L was, 'Could I talk to you when all of this nonsense is over?' I agreed to his terms and so, I went back to the elevator of the task force building to head to Misa's floor. I reached to her floor and went to her door, only to find many girls inside her room.

I noticed that the girls were wearing the same thing that Misa was wearing when I last saw her, but in different colors. I was rushed inside and the door slammed behind me. One of the girls in a green outfit took me to the bathroom and was holding something in her hands. It was a black outfit that was the exact same as everyone else's. Before the girl could take off my clothes, and I motioned her out and told her I would finish up soon. Thankfully, my phone rang and I immediately answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"This is Misa. I need you to just play along to what I and the other girls are about to do. Could you please do this for Matsuda's sake one time?" Misa asked right off the bat.

"…you seriously owe me!"

"Technically, though, I did save your butt from getting yourself in more trouble than you were at Yotsuba Group. Do this, and we're even, okay?"

"…f-fine! Are you on your way now?"

"Yeah, so get dressed and just play along!"

I hung up the phone and quickly got out of my black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and Converse. I slipped on the black outfit I was given, including the thigh-length socks and heels to match the outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror to move some of my red hair out of my face, so my soulless brown eyes could be seen more clearly. I slightly adjusted where the black streaks were on my red hair, so they could easily blend in towards the back. I placed my clothes in the bathtub, to ease their suspicion.

I left the bathroom and joined the other girls towards the front door. They told me on what to say to the Yotsuba Group when they walk in, and I agreed with no complaints. I really wish I was back at the main floor of headquarters right now! The girl in red told me to stay cheerful and to not break character. Heh, that's easy for you to say. I heard the door starting to open and I made my way towards the very edge. The door was fully open, and we all bowed.

"Good evening! We're very pleased to meet you!" all of the girls, including me, said to the Yotsuba Group.

"Tonight I'll be entertaining you with our special guests, along with the girls from the agency," Misa announced.

After a few seconds, the Yotsuba Group came in and food was served later on. Since the other members of Yotsuba were being 'entertained' by the other girls, I decided to get acquainted with a guy with long black hair that had a low ponytail. While we began to talk, I notice Matsuda going into the bathroom while putting something in his pocket. A few minutes went by and I already learned that this guy's name is Reiji Namikawa. He kept on talking to me until we heard the bathroom door burst open.

"Wow, I'm _so_ drunk! H-Hi everyone~" Matsuda said with a slightly octave voice.

He walked over to the balcony and got right along the edge. What the hell is he doing, trying to walk on the edge like it was a tightrope. I know Matsuda's pretending, but still! He then performed a handstand on the edge, and the Yotsuba Group tried to tell him to come inside. My eyes slightly widened that I knew it was L's plan to get Matsuda to safety. Matsuda's hand slipped and he fell over the balcony edge, followed by a thud.

"Look everyone; I think you should leave this to us to take care of and go home. Don't worry, we'll handle it! Just don't forget about me for your next campaign, okay?" Misa said before Yotsuba Group decided to leave.

Once they left I immediately headed to the bathroom and changed out of the revealing outfit into my normal clothes. I came out of the bathroom and gave Misa back the outfit, but she somehow convinced me to keep the outfit just in case. I nodded and headed out of her room, and towards the elevator. I pressed the button for the main floor and instantly sighed of relief. The doors opened and I walked with haste over to the computer chair to sit down.

"I'm never wearing that outfit again!" I said to no one in particular.

"Then why do you still have that outfit in your possession?" I heard L from behind me ask. I turned around and noticed that he and Light were in white uniforms with helmets.

"…must I ask on what happened to the two of you?"

"Probably not, since you have a good grasp on what had just happened. Isn't that right, Sarah?" Light asked me.

"Yeah, I know what happened, but…" I tried holding a laugh in, but I quietly laughed to myself.

"Hey, it's not funny! You try being in this outfit!"

"Oh, are we being decisive on what outfits we wear, Light I'm-A-Gay?"

"What did you call me?"

I laughed louder than before and I thought I heard L chuckling to himself. I looked at him and noticed that he was smirking a little bit. I smiled to myself, feeling proud that I got him to show another emotion other than his usual expression. L walked up to me, took his helmet off, and placed it on my head. I stuck my tongue at him and kept the helmet on. Eventually, Mr. Yagami, Mogi, and Matsuda returned from the situation earlier.

After a little while, I noticed a piece of paper being moved towards me and I noticed L was motioning me to read it. I gave him a confused look before moving the paper in front of me and actually reading what he wrote, which was:

_**"Would you like to be my friend?"**_

I looked over at L and he was focused on something else on his laptop with a serious expression. I grabbed the pencil that was next to him and wrote down my answer. I slid the paper back to him, while I pretended to be distracted at my laptop screen. I felt the pencil being taken out of my hand and I gave L a glare. I rolled my eyes and noticed that I got an e-mail. I opened up the e-mail and was in slight confusion.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, come take a look at what I've received," I said to him while motioning him over here.

"What is it, Sarah?" L asked me while looking over my shoulder at my laptop.

"Somehow…Kyosuke Higuchi managed to find my e-mail address and send me this: '**I know about what you have and I know you've been watching me ever since our meeting in Misa Amane's apartment. Meet me in front of the task force building tomorrow afternoon and bring your cell phone. Don't reply to this e-mail when you're done reading this. R'. **What do you think this means, Ryuzaki? Why would Higuchi end the e-mail using the letter 'R'?"

"I'm unsure of what this might mean… All I know is that this e-mail did not come from Higuchi himself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It could've been from Reiji Namikawa, since you only come into contact with that person from the Yotsuba Group."

"Yeah, that's true, but I didn't give him my cell phone number or e-mail address. Unless…"

"Have you realized something, Sarah?"

"What're you guys talking about?" Light interrupted our conversation.

"Back off, I'm-A-Gay," I snapped at him.

I didn't hear any further reply from Light and noticed he headed upstairs. I rolled my eyes at him and already knew on who sent me the e-mail. I did notice someone else at that party earlier that no one else could possibly see. I saw Rem, who was standing near Kyosuke Higuchi the entire time, and I noticed her watching Misa. That would only confirm L's theory on Misa being the Second Kira! Why else would Rem watch over her like she did earlier?

I noticed L was looking over at me with that emotionless stare of his. I assured him that there was nothing to worry about and he nodded in response. L went back to what he was doing and I reread the e-mail by Rem. I chuckled mentally to myself, thinking how clever she was to type an e-mail to me without Higuchi's knowing. Besides, if Rem was by Higuchi the entire time, that could only mean that he's Kira.

* * *

**Who would've thought that Rem could send an e-mail on the computer? XDD I'll explain how Rem got access to Amber/Sarah's e-mail address in the next chapter :)**

**Please review! I'll give you a strawberry shortcake :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Idea

**Hi there everyone! :D All I'm telling you is that in this chapter, it involves cake and coffee XDD Any ideas are greatly appreciated and any questions you may have I will gladly answer if I can ;)  
**

**Here's a question for you all to answer amongst yourselves, but it's just an idea: Should I make a sequel to this story? Think about it!  
**

**You all know the disclaimer and the only thing I own is Amber/Sarah and my devious plan for later on :3 now ONWARDS! :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.7 Another Idea~**_

After I had gotten that e-mail from Rem, I decided to already head to bed. When I got to my room, however, I saw a white figure that had the appearance of a skeleton. The lips of this figure were full and painted purple that matched with their short white hair with purple tips at the end. The figure had cat eyes, with the pupils being a slit of black, and the outer area consisting of yellow. I don't know why, but this figure had big golden hoop earrings. However, there was a bandage that covered part of their forehead, along with their left eye. The figure standing in the center of my room is Rem.

"Don't speak; I only want you to listen to me. I know that you have the Shinigami Eyes like my last owner used to before giving up her death note. I found your e-mail by looking over your shoulder one day while you didn't notice my presence. Meet me tomorrow afternoon. I believe that you could be of some use to Kira's plan," Rem explained.

I only stared at her, since she probably knows that I'm going to be solving the Kira case with L and the other task force members. Rem floated away from my room and back towards the Yotsuba building not far from here. I looked out the window and didn't realize how easily I could see the building from my place. I walked over to my bed and instantly fell asleep, regardless of who I recently saw.

The next morning, I woke myself up by hearing my stomach loud and clear. I groaned and left my room in my black wife beater and white, fuzzy, baggy pajama bottoms, leaving my feet bare. I headed to the main floor in hopes of finding someone there, but all I found was L, in the same spot he's always been in. I noticed him having what looks like tea and cake. I walked up to him and sat next to him in the computer chair.

"Morning, Amber. I didn't expect you to be up so early," L said.

"Yeah, neither did I. Could I have some cake?" I asked while putting on a puppy look.

"I bet that's why you're up in the first place, am I correct?"

"Yeah, my stomach was being a pain in the ass."

I laughed nervously and a piece of cake was passed over to me. L handed me a fork and even gave me what smelt like coffee. I was gonna ask how he knew that I like coffee, but I figured he must've looked up more information about me. I started to eat the cake while L did the same, but only in a strange silence. I wanted to talk about something, but I wasn't sure of what to talk about. Thankfully, L decided to bring up a conversation.

"I'm glad you've decided to be my friend, Amber," L spoke while eating cake.

"Yeah, of course I would be your friend. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked while drinking my coffee.

"…if you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?"

"A house fire when I first came here. The fire happened while I was still inside the house and my parents were on their way home from work. Apparently, some drunkard placed oil all around the area of the house and started the fire by lighting a single match. The house caught on fire quick, and got easily into the house by all the windows being open."

"So your parents saw the fire and went in to save your life, but wouldn't they be here today?"

"No, they've been smokers and drinkers for many years and they couldn't withstand the smoke. I don't even know why they saved me the summer of 1992, when all they've ever done was treating me like crap."

"How do you know when that fire took place?"

"I remember every single thing that's happened ever since I was born. I really wish I didn't, but I unfortunately do."

"So you have eidetic memory, otherwise known as photograph memory. That's another reason how you've been able to solve crimes, am I correct?"

I nodded in response and finished off my cake and coffee. After a minute of silence, I heard someone coming into the room. When I turned around, I rolled my eyes as I saw Light coming towards L, only to be handcuffed once again. I didn't notice Mr. Yagami walking in with his son, but I figured that he was watching him when L didn't for that time being. I saw L putting a strawberry on my plate, and he just refrained to keep working. Trying to cheer me up? Well, mission accomplished. I happily ate the strawberry that was given to me.

A few hours later and the other members, Mogi and Matsuda, have arrived to the building as well. I looked to see what time it was and noticed that it was around the time I was supposed to meet Rem. I headed up to my room to get dressed in my black V-neck shirt, white shorts, and black Converse. After I was finished getting dressed and grabbing my cell phone, I headed out of my room and into the elevator to the ground floor. Once I was on the ground floor, I exited the building and immediately saw Rem.

"I see you decided to come and see me, Amber. Shall we talk someplace more discreet?" Rem asked me.

I nodded at her and walked to the nearby coffee shop. When I was inside, I walked to one spot where no one could hear my conversation. I sat down and coffee was served to me right away. I saw that Rem was floating above the seat across from me. I tried to get her to at least stand or sit down, but she kept on shaking her head.

"So, why do you think I could be of some use to Kira's plan?" I asked Rem.

"You have the Shinigami Eyes and you're working along with the task force, which means you can get L's trust more easily since you're less suspected of being Kira," Rem explained.

"Could you actually tell me who Kira is? Ryuk wouldn't tell me since he suspects me of telling Ryuzaki on who Kira really is. Besides, I couldn't do anything since I don't have any hardcore proof."

"You do have a point, Amber. The only proof you have is having the Shinigami Eyes, but not everyone will believe that you have the ability to see other people's names and lifespans. Since you would be able to see who has the death note, you can also tell by not seeing that person's lifespan at all."

"You got that right, unless their memory has been erased. So, tell me on who Kira is besides Higuchi, because I know that he's just a proxy."

"…Kira is someone that's already being suspected in the task force. His plan is to get me to have L killed for him, so my previous owner would be with him."

I knew that Light Yagami was Kira, and I figured that Misa would be the Second Kira. I didn't see the reason why that Rem would give me that hint, I mean; it was so easy to narrow down! Either way, Rem told me more of what Light was planning, and I couldn't believe the cocky bastard! Sure, Kira kills criminals, but that's still wrong either way. When Rem mentioned Light having all his memory when he gets the death note back, I just assumed that it was a trap for Rem.

"He's setting you up, Rem. But is there a way that you couldn't die from this?" I casually mentioned before the waitress brought me more coffee and left.

"I don't see what you mean by that," Rem said.

"How do Shinigami die or do they die at all?"

"We can only die if we're in love with a human, and try to save their life. After we write the person's name in the death note, then we Shinigami turn into neither sand nor dust. Just like Gelus was when he saved a human from her destined lifespan date."

"I see…then you would turn into ash, then. How about I suggest to you another plan that won't involve your death and have Kira _think_ his plan worked."

"Tell me more of this plan you're thinking of."

I giggled a little to myself and told my plan to Rem while trying to make it discreet as possible. After I told my plan to her, I asked why I had to bring my cell phone. Rem told me that she thought I would want to talk to her outside with a bunch of people, so pretending to talk to someone on a cell phone could've worked. I laughed nervously and heard my cell phone go off. I looked at the caller ID and it was L.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Please come back to headquarters when you're done with your meeting with the person from the e-mail," L said.

"Sure thing, is there anything wrong?"

"Apparently, Misa wanted to talk to you about finding this diary you kept and demanded that you come back immediately."

"Oh shit, she found it. I'm on my way."

I hung up my phone and finished up my coffee. I looked back at Rem and gave her a look as if I was saying, 'Will you accept my plan?' and Rem gave me a nod. I cheered mentally to myself and headed out of the coffee shop. I ran towards the task force, hoping that Misa didn't actually find my diary. If she did, then I'm so screwed.

* * *

**Yes, she does keep a diary XDD Btw, I can't tell you what the plan is unless you already have a guess, then tell me your guess! :D ALSO, I've decided that Rem is a girl since that Rem is a girl in the manga/anime and she's only a guy in the movies!  
**

**Please review! Even though it's new, it's still at the bottom...lollipop?  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Prevention

_****_**Hi there everyone! Here's chapter eight for you all to read! I'm still going by the timeline, so...yeah XDD Any ideas are greatly accepted and any questions i shall answer XD**

**You all know the disclaimer! Now, ONWARDS! :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.8 Prevention~**_

I assume that Misa _actually_ found my diary. Guess I have a lot of explaining to do with what I wrote in there. However, I avoided Misa as much as possible so that the topic couldn't be brought up. I just worked alongside L, like always, and when I see Misa in the room, I head out to my room. Yeah, let's just say that there are a lot of things in there that I don't want to repeat at all nor remember.

It's now October 18, exactly a week since Matsuda and I broke into the Yotsuba building, and also the day that Matsuda _supposedly_ died. I was already awake, and was sitting alongside L and surrounded by the other task force members. I looked up at the large computer screen and noticed that someone out of the eight in the Yotsuba Group was gone. I looked at all of the faces, and finally realized that Arayoshi Hatori was gone.

While Light was pointing out that only seven instead of eight were present, they mentioned on who they would kill next. They mentioned on Hatori's death, and Reiji Namikawa said that he's relieved that he was dead. I shook my head in shame at the seven, only taking the death lightly, like it didn't even matter to them. They eventually discussed someone named Coil, and that's where I kind of tuned out their conversation and looked at my laptop. I jumped when both Yagami's shouted at L.

"What is it? There's no need to yell in unison," L said while having a marshmallow in his mouth.

"I can't just carry on just knowing that these people will die! That's just immoral!" Light shouted at him.

"Ugh, here we go," I muttered to myself.

While Light was arguing with L on the fact that the people will just die in the Yotsuba Group's hands. I ignored most of their conversation until Light mentioned calling one of the Yotsuba Group. I placed one leg close to my chest and laid my other leg on my chair, like I was making a letter L. I suggested to Light that he should call Reiji Namikawa; since I believe he's least likely to be Kira.

When I heard that Light was going to pretend to be L, I was shocked that he would do this. But then again, I could understand why he would, but that's because he's playing the innocent victim right now. He doesn't want anyone to be killed, so he wants to try and save them. I would prefer him to not be Kira, and just be a normal college student. Why did he ever pick up that death note in the first place?

"Sarah, is everything okay?" L asked me while Light was talking on the phone with Reiji.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ryuzaki. I was just in deep thought, that's all," I smiled a little at him.

L nodded at me and gave me a cup of coffee he'd been hiding for a while. I chuckled a little and drank a little bit at a time. When I heard the phone being put back in its holder, I looked at the screen and heard Reiji mention to hold off the killings for a month for Coil to investigate on the identity of L. I was shocked, seeing as Light actually held off the killings. I was drinking my coffee until I heard L asking if Light could be the new L if he happens to die. I almost choked and glared at him.

"What are you talking about, as long as we're joined by these handcuffs, we'll die together no matter what happens. Ah…I see…" Light trailed off.

I kind of heard in on Light's theory, but then again, I looked back at my laptop. He kept on saying that L's theory is getting him to determine that if Light were Kira and pretending to be innocent, then he would be Kira again if he took the place as L. I rolled my eyes, not caring about the conversation, and I decided to send an e-mail to Roger at the Wammy's House. After I was done with the e-mail, I looked back to see that L and Light were face to face.

"Ryuzaki, do you think I'm actually capable of becoming a murderer, Kira? Even if we capture him, do I seem like that kind of person to you?" Light asked L.

"Yes you do, I've always thought so," L bluntly responded.

A few seconds later, it was like the date scene all over again. Light's fist was in L's face, and L's foot was in Light's face. I groaned in annoyance, stood up, and pushed Light to the ground. Matsuda explained that it was a draw, and that enough is enough. Even though he's right, I still got glared at by Light from me pushing him down. I shut off my laptop and ran upstairs. What I didn't know is that I ended up in Misa Amane's room.

"Oh…hello, Misa…" I said nervously.

"Tell me whose diary this is, Sarah," Misa said coldly.

I looked at the diary cover and it was completely brown. I was confused at first because I thought Misa got onto my computer and found my diary there. This was definitely not mine at all; besides, the colors would be black and red. I grabbed the diary and noticed that this handwriting wasn't my own either. I tossed the diary back at Misa and shrugged in response to her question.

"You thought that this diary was mine? First off, the colors would be black and red. Second, the handwriting isn't even mine. You had me freaking worried for a week!" I told her.

"Are you sure this isn't yours?" Misa asked me.

"I'm positive, besides, I wouldn't write something bad unless necessary."

"Alright…if you're sure… Oh well, I'll just put this in the trash."

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"I found it somewhere outside of Light's house for some reason. I'm sorry if I mistook you as the owner of the book!"

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

Speak of the devil, here comes Light and L in Misa's room now. L immediately went face to face with Misa and started asking her questions that I couldn't hear. When he got closer to her, I noticed that Light was trying to hold L back by pulling on the chain. When I saw L close to Misa, I started feeling angry, even though I knew that they were just friends. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Either we die together or we catch Kira…which is it?" L asked Misa.

"We catch Kira! I would never dream about being in a world without Light!" Misa cheered.

"Yes, that would be dark."

"Cut it out! This is just crazy!" Light shouted in objection.

I laughed to myself at L's little statement after what Misa said. Jeez Light, way to ruin the fun. L was talking about how Misa's love for Light was boundless, which eventually got him a kiss on the cheek from Misa. I got madder than I was on the inside, which I refused to express in front of the three. What's gotten into me? Do I have feelings for L but more than a friend? I shook at my head at these thoughts and left Misa's room and headed to my floor into my room.

_Why did I feel angry towards Misa and L getting closer to each other on the couch? Why did I feel angry when Misa kissed L on the cheek? Do I like L more than a friend? Ugh, why am I feeling all of this now? Why couldn't it wait until _after_ the Kira case? Besides, I doubt he would feel the same way if I just told him, 'I may like you more than a friend, what do you think?' That's just stupid._

I heard knocking at my door and opened it, since I was unexpectedly close. L was on my doorstep, with my black laptop in hand. He handed me my laptop and I thanked him for it. As I assumed that L was going to leave, he actually wanted to talk to me for a little bit. I was slightly confused, but allowed him nevertheless. I motioned him to sit on the couch while I went to give him cake. I sat next to him, wondering what he had to talk to me about.

"Amber, you left Misa's room rather quickly. Was something troubling you while Light and I was visiting?" L asked me.

"No, there was nothing troubling me at all," I lied, but my voice slightly cracked when I said there wasn't.

"You're lying, I can deduct that much. Tell me what's troubling you. I'm not sure if I can help out, but I want to try."

"…you still believe that I have the Shinigami Eyes, right?" L nodded in response. "Well, it's kind of bothering me that you keep saying that if you were to die, then you would have Light as the next L. Don't talk about yourself like your life is going to end early, because it's not going to!"

"What makes you say this all of the sudden? Can you see my lifespan?"

"Y-Yes, and I don't want to say how long you're going to live, but I'm going to try to have you live out your life."

"…how long am I going to live, Amber?"

"…N-November 5th…same with Watari…"

"I see…goodnight, Amber," L stands up from the couch and heads to the door, but stops there. "The cause of my and Watari's death is inevitable…but if there was a way to prevent it…" L then walks away.

_I will prevent your and Watari's death. By having Rem's help, I'll help you two live _and_ help you catch Kira. I swear it, even if Kira gets to me first._

* * *

**Yup, that death date is the same day that everyone gets either mad or sad over because L dies :'( I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! :D :D**_  
_

**I'm sorry if the ending sounded to cliche or cheesy, but i didn't know any other way to end the chapter XDD What was the e-mail Amber sent to the Wammy House about? What do you all think?  
**

**Please review! I'll give you coffee and/or tea :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Strange Calling

******What's up people? :D Here is chapter nine and I'm only revealing what will be in this chapter: sweets, laptop, and crazy person. That's all you heard from me XDD  
**

**Any ideas are greatly accepted and any questions you may have I shall answer them :)  
**

**You all know the disclaimer, and now I give you sweets to read this chapter! ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.9 Strange Calling~**_

Another week has come and gone, and things have gotten more interesting. Yesterday, Misa and her new manager, Mogi, went to Yotsuba to see if they would actually hire Misa. Mogi seemed like a more cheerful person than he was before, but I could tell it was all an act. After the two got back, Misa indeed get hired at Yotsuba. When she mentioned that three people from Yotsuba asked her out on a date, Light announced that the plan was getting canceled. Also, she mentioned wanting Light to sleep with her…what the hell?

Right now, I'm in my same position, which is right beside L. A little while later, I heard Misa come in and immediately play a recording. The recording is of Higuchi saying that he'll stop killing criminals for three days just to prove to Misa that he's Kira. After that's done, he declares that she'll marry him, which I highly doubt. I looked over at L and he looked amused by the sudden news. I would feel the same too…something must've happened yesterday or today.

"Misa, how'd you get Higuchi to confess?" Light asked.

"Easy, that guy's totally in love with me. I just have to tell him that I would marry him if he were Kira. Plus, I managed to convince him that I'm the second Kira," Misa explained.

"Misa, you idiot, didn't I tell you to deny all that?"

"B-But now we know that Higuchi is Kira!"

I guess this would be a victory for Matsuda. L was talking with Wedy about how the situation with the Yotsuba break-ins was going. Wedy told him that things were going smoothly, and L wanted to know about Higuchi. Wedy mentioned that it took two days just to break into the place. L wanted Wedy to place equipment into all six of Higuchi's cars, and thus ended the conversation. I got poked in the shoulder by Watari, and I looked over at the candy cart. Yay, candy!

"Light, I'm sorry to keep coming back to this topic. But do you remember? Killing anyone, I mean?" L asked Light.

"Are you still going on about that? Look, I'm not Kira!" Light shouted.

"Just shut up and answer the damn question! Jeez, calm down, would ya?" I interrupted.

I kept on getting glared at by Light, and he eventually answered no to L's given question. He asked Misa the same thing, and of course, the answer was no. L told Light on how he would do it if he were Kira; would he do it willingly or would someone be controlling him at the time. By the given premise, Light would do it by will. I grabbed some candy off of the cart and started to eat a little at a time. I looked over and saw Watari deliver more candy, and I took one.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Light asked.

"I'm going to trick Higuchi using Sakura TV," L answered.

While discussing on who would actually appear on Sakura TV, Matsuda immediately suggested Aiber. That idea got turned down and soon everyone looked at Matsuda. I giggled and chanted Matsuda's name, hoping that it would give him the courage to go on and be on Sakura TV. While L was discussing the plan to everyone, I watched Matsuda's expression. I giggled as he looked like he was about to wet his pants. But when L wanted Matsuda to decide in the next few days, Matsuda turned serious.

"I don't need two or three days to decide. I want to do this!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Way to go, Matsuda!" I cheered.

I wanted to hear what they all had to say next, but I was getting a video chat call from the Wammy House. I sighed, grabbed my laptop, and headed to the elevator to my floor. I decided to answer the call and at first, I saw no one on the screen. I was confused as I headed into my room. When I sat on my couch and laid the laptop on the coffee table, I saw someone eating a chocolate bar. The person had blond hair and was wearing leather.

"Um…who is this? Where's Roger?" I asked the person on the screen.

"I'll answer your question if you tell me who you are," the guy asked me.

"The name's Sarah Clark, now who the hell are you?"

"Call me Mello. Roger's not here at the moment, he's out running an errand. Want me to leave a message, Amber McCray?"

"How the hell did you know my real name?"

"I looked you up, now, what did you want to talk to Roger about?"

"That's only between me and him, Mello."

Before Mello could try and backtalk me, he got dragged away by a person with brown hair with goggles. I wanted to know who the person that dragged Mello away was, but there was an albino kid in front of the screen. He had white hair, a loosely fitted white dress shirt, and light blue baggy pants. I was confused by this whole situation, that I was tempted to end the call with all of them.

"I'm sorry about Mello's behavior. He drove Roger out of the office and left the three of us trapped in here. Don't worry; Roger will be back momentarily," the boy explained.

"Okay…why did he want to lock out Roger?" I asked.

"It's because he's the idiot like he always is. Isn't that right, Mello?"

"Shut up, albino kid! I'm not an idiot; otherwise, I wouldn't even be in the Wammy's House!" I heard Mello shout.

"Mello, would you calm down already?" I heard an unfamiliar younger voice say.

Before I could ask who he and the other guy were, I heard someone knock the door down. Of course, I knew that Roger had to have broken into his own office. I no longer saw the albino kid or the other two, and in the screen was now Roger. I laughed nervously as I probably guessed on how much trouble they would be in. When Roger calmed down, he started talking with me regarding the e-mail I sent him a few days ago.

After a few minutes of talking, we eventually agreed on something. There was one thing that slightly threw me off, however. Regarding those three boys…oh, someone's knocking. I told Roger I would talk with him another time, and he agreed. I closed my laptop and headed to the door. I opened it and Matsuda was on my doorstep. I grew confused by the second, but I led him inside my room.

"Matsuda, what's up?" I asked while lying down on the couch.

"Well, you know about the plan of appearing on Sakura TV?" Matsuda asked me while sitting in another couch across from the coffee table and me.

"Yeah, you're going to be on Sakura TV and plan to confess that you know who Kira really is. Why are you bringing up this topic?"

"Well…would you be my witness?"

"…what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You appear on Sakura TV as well, clarifying that what I'm saying about Kira is true! I suggested this plan with Ryuzaki, and he agreed with me. So, would you be willing to risk your life to be my witness?"

"…I'm already risking my life, ya know. In order to catch Kira, we would all sacrifice our lives regardless of what position we're put in. But sure, I'll appear on Sakura TV with you. So, what are the specific instructions for me?"

As Matsuda told me these instructions, I sighed as I knew how much I would risk in order catching Kira's proxy. I would basically be put in a more dangerous position that Matsuda is, but I still agreed with the plans. Before Matsuda left, he handed me a note from L. After receiving the note, Matsuda left my room. I read the note from L and laughed a little bit. The note said:

_**"I would recommend to you that you don't die while trying to catch Kira."**_

I'm not that stupid to die under Kira's grasp, but if that's what needs to happen in order to keep you and Watari alive, then I would be dead by doing this. I saw someone above me as I was reading the note. The same white creature from before; Rem. She knew that I couldn't talk because that would raise suspicion on whoever is watching my every move in my room right now. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone else. I'm too tired.

"Amber, I've already been in contact with Misa the other day. I want to know when this plan of yours will begin into action," Rem demanded to know.

I groaned and opened my laptop. I started typing in and showed Rem. She nodded, letting me know that she understood what would happen next. I typed in more stuff for her to read and Rem nodded again. I grabbed an apple and raised it up, trying to see if she would want my apple. I thought that Shinigami loved apples, but apparently not because Rem rejected the lonely apple.

"Amber, as long as you promise that I will be watching over Misa longer, then I will go by your instructions. But when Light remembers everything about the death note, I'm not sure how things will go. I hope for your sake that I don't write your name in my death note," Rem threatened.

I nodded and saw Rem depart. I closed my laptop and left it on the coffee table. I walked over to my bed, laid myself on top of it, and looked up at the ceiling. I wish that the three days would hurry up and come already. I really don't want my name to be written down in the death note, but I'll accept my death if it means stopping Kira.

* * *

**Yes, I had to bring the boys into this story XDD But who knows? They might appear more later on in this story hehe :3 Only I know XDD**

**I just want to say thank you to those that have reviewed thus far! You know who you are! :D**

**Until next time! Oh, you may have a candy of your choosing :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Down For the Count

******Hey there guys :D Here's chapter 10 for you all to read! One thing I would like for you all to know about this chapter is Sakura TV XDD**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated and any questions I shall answer!  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Now, please read on and I shall let you eat cake! :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.10 Down For the Count~**_

Three days have come and gone, and everything was getting prepared for Sakura TV. During that time, I tried understanding what all I was supposed to do, but I kept getting prank called. Turns out, the blond kid, Mello, he kept on prank calling me. Every time I answered those calls, however, he kept on getting busted by Roger. I was going to tell L about this, but Roger told me not to tell him about this yet.

Today was the day when we would rat out Kyosuke Higuchi for being Kira. When I woke up, I heard knocking yet again. I groaned and walked over to my door to open it. It was Matsuda again and he told me to hurry up and get changed or whatever. I shut the door in his face and hurriedly got dressed. I made sure to bring my cell phone, just in case. I opened the door and turns out, I accidentally hit Matsuda's nose. When he walked away, I solely followed him.

I was led into a car and Matsuda was driving off with me to Sakura TV. During most of the ride was silent as can be, until my phone made a sudden outburst. I brought my phone out of my back pocket and noticed that I was L calling me. I told Matsuda to calm down and focus on driving. I opened my phone and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you on your way to Sakura TV?" L asked me.

"Yeah, Matsuda and I are on our way there now."

"Just make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'll make sure. After all of this, Kira will be gone."

"Yes, he will be gone once we find out how he kills. Ah, Light, please contact Reiji Namikawa again. I'm sorry Sarah, but I'm afraid I'll cut this call short."

"That's fine, you get on to what you guys are about to do."

"Before I let you go…I want to tell you something when all of this is over."

"Okay? Why can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"It needs to be dealt with in private. Misa, please leave Light alone so that he can talk."

I got hung up on after he said that. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I guess it must be something important, since he wants to talk to me in private. My train of thought was yet again lost as I noticed we're at Sakura TV. Matsuda led me inside and we were at the place where the show would be at. Matsuda started talking with a guy that I didn't know, and I just wanted all of this to be over with.

A few hours went by and I noticed that it started to grow dark. Another few minutes later, the show started to begin. I leaned against the wall, waiting for my cue. I could see why I would be a witness for Matsuda. I was the one that tried to get Matsuda out of the current situation he was in, but I instead got caught by Hatori of Yotsuba, and Misa saved my ass. I looked up as I noticed that the white screen covering Matsuda was knocked over and his face was shown.

"Hey, don't be tampering around with equipment like that!" I shouted out and placed the white screen back in front of Matsuda.

"Um, excuse me, who might you be?" the announcer asked me.

"I'm Sarah Clark and I believe what Matsui is saying is true about Kira!"

The announcer offered me a chair to sit beside Matsuda and I gladly sat next to him. Whatever Matsuda's saying about this Kira, I agree with him 100% of the time. This went on for quite a while until we received news that Kira has the same powers as the Second Kira, only seeing a face in order to kill. The people motioned the three of us off stage and put mannequins in our place. I heard my phone ringing and answered.

"Are you ready, Sarah?" L asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll meet you there in a few minutes," I said.

"Don't worry; Watari will come pick you up. You know what to do from there, right?"

"Yeah, I know what to do."

I hung up the phone and exited the Sakura TV building. Not too long after, a black car came up and someone came out. The person was Watari and he opened the passenger door for me. I thanked him and got in while Watari walked over to his side. He started to drive off towards the task force building while I started to daydream. Ah, what I wouldn't give to have some cake right now… Yay, we're here!

I got out of the car with Watari and we both headed inside the building. We both got in the elevator and Watari pressed the highest floor. I noticed Watari bringing out something from his pocket and it was a lollipop. He gave it to me and I didn't hesitate to put it in my mouth. We eventually came to the very top floor, and we both headed up one flight of stairs to go to the roof. When we got to the roof, I did _not_ expect to see a helicopter in the center of the roof.

"What're you waiting for? Go on ahead inside and join the others," Watari motioned me towards the helicopter.

I hesitantly nodded and headed inside the helicopter, only to find L and Light sitting at the head of the copter. I went behind the two and sat in the middle of the seat. There were a lot of buttons and screens that illuminated a lime green, letting the color show on Light and L. When I heard someone else getting into the helicopter, L used the controls in front of him to make the copter airborne.

"Who would've thought that you would know how to fly a helicopter," I complimented.

"She's right, Ryuzaki," Light agreed with me.

"Thank you, now I need you two to focus on what you need to do. Sarah, put on this headset so that you can communicate with the rest of us," L said while giving me a headset.

I nodded and put on the headset on top of my head. Light mentioned that Higuchi was going to Yotsuba instead of Sakura TV. Wedy just confirmed that she's going to Sakura TV to prepare the ambush, and in the nick of time, Higuchi's on his way there now. I ignored most of the conversation until I heard that Mr. Yagami has been shot by Higuchi. Crap, he's trying to escape!

"We have no choice but to move in and apprehend him. Watari, make sure you're ready. Light, Sarah, I would suggest that you'd be armed," L recommended.

"We're not allowed to have guns in Japan," Light denied.

"Well, I'm not _from_ Japan, so those rules don't apply to me, so gimme!" I said while snatching the gun from L's hand.

Another few minutes later, I heard Watari mention something about the police already being there. But there could be only the other police officers and also Aizawa. He never really gave up on the case; he was just frustrated at the time…well, as much as I can remember. As we moved in closer, Watari shot one of Higuchi's tires, making it impossible to escape. The helicopter landed and Watari shot the gun out of Higuchi's hand.

"Sarah, I know this is sudden, but could you go out there and place the headset on Higuchi so that I could talk with him?" L asked me.

"Sure, no problem, be back in a few!" I said before leaving the helicopter.

I grabbed someone's tinted shield, removed my headset, and put the shield on my head before facing Higuchi. The police were trying to apprehend him, but I noticed something shiny coming in between the abandoned gun and Higuchi's hand. I was confused and saw that he was forced to get out of the car. I was about to put the headset on Higuchi when I noticed him pull harshly on the thin string attaching to the gun, which made him have it within his grasp.

"Guys, blindfold him, quick! He's got hold of his gun again!" I shouted at the officers and task force members.

"What the hell!" I heard Soichiro Yagami exclaim in shock.

Before they could put a blindfold on Higuchi, he fired his gun. Watari shot at where Higuchi held the gun again and made sure it stayed in its place. They put a blindfold on Higuchi and wondered where he shot at. I dropped the headset in my grasp and fell on my knees. I held my left side and brought one of my hands to my face, which was smothered with blood. Yup, that cocky bastard freaking shot me.

"Sarah, are you okay? Sarah!" I heard Matsuda keep shouting my name.

"Take her back to the helicopter! Mogi, bring me the headset!" Mr. Yagami ordered.

The last thing I remembered was being carried back to the helicopter and I was being treated by Watari.

* * *

**Aha! Didn't expect that one, did ya? ;) If this seems too rushed, I apologize!**

**Yeah, I made a change in what Higuchi did in what he did in the anime/manga, but oh well XDD My story :D  
**

**For reading this chapter and reviewing, you shall get any kind of sweet/fruit! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Target

******Hi there guys :D If you've read my other stories, I'm sorry that I've been putting them on hold XDD I don't mean to, it's just I'm addicted to Death Note right now hehe...XDD**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated and any questions you may have i shall answer :D  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Now, ONWARDS! XDDD ...sorry, i'm high on candy again ;)  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.11 Target~**_

I woke up by someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I noticed that Watari was watching over me, and I realized that we were still on the helicopter. I guess they didn't arrest Higuchi yet. I wanted to know why Watari wanted me awake now, since I was still recovering from my gun wound. But I found out why by Light suddenly screaming while having the possession of…the death note! Light kept screaming for another few seconds until he panted heavily.

"H-Hey, Light, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to compare the names in this death note into the computer to track up their time of deaths," Light said in a serious matter.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Sarah, are you alright?" L asked me.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine," I told him, half-lying.

L nodded in response and looked back out to where the police and task force members were. I looked over at Light and noticed that he was doing something to his watch. I saw a pin needle and notice him write something into…a piece of paper from within the watch? What the hell? When he was done writing in the small piece of paper, I wanted to know why he would do that. But a few seconds later, I already found out. I looked at the crowd of officials and noticed that Higuchi was having a heart attack!

"W-What the hell…!" I shouted, speechless.

"We can't lose him! If Higuchi dies on us now…!" Light shouted into the headset, but the look in his eyes doesn't have the same panic as L's or Watari's.

"H-He's dead…"

I looked over at L and he was just shocked, even though his face barely showed it. I felt myself being redirected towards Watari, and he made me sniff something. I guess I have to be put out again regarding that I needed to heal from the gun wound. I recognized the smell as chloroform and I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

I awoke again, but this time in my room. I sat up from my bed only to feel pain from my left side. I groaned and started to stand up. I walked slowly out of my room and headed to the main floor of task force headquarters. The first one to notice me was Rem, and she was talking with L right now. The others eventually noticed my presence and they wanted to help me out in any way they can, but I tried to reassure them all that I would be okay.

"It's a good thing you're awake! You need to know about the death note!" Matsuda informed me.

"I already know about the death note, Matsuda," I told him.

"How did you know about it?" Aizawa asked me.

"A Shinigami told me about it one day."

"Huh? But how can you see the Shinigami if you didn't touch the death note?" Matsuda asked me.

"I have…the eyes of a Shinigami," I said in a hushed whisper that only the task force members can hear, minus Light I'm-A-Gay.

"What are the eyes of a Shinigami?"

"By having the Shinigami Eyes, you can see the person's name and lifespan. In fact, I can see all of your names and lifespans. Even if you give me an alias, I would know your actual name regardless. I've had this since I was born, of course. That's how I could find criminals for the police so easily."

When I told them this fact about me, Matsuda rushed over and asked L if he knew about all of this. L admitted that he's known for a while, and Matsuda was about to tell Light when I pulled him back over to me. I wanted Light to not know I have this ability, since I still suspect him of being Kira. No matter what the other members say about Kira being gone, I still have high suspicions on him.

I was being motioned over by Rem, whom was near the elevator. I walked slowly towards the Shinigami and headed inside the elevator with her. I guess she still wanted to talk about the plan that will partake soon, apparently. While I discussed the plan to her again, she had one problem concerning if Misa makes the eye deal again. I thought for a little bit and started explaining to her what would happen if she were to do so.

**Light PoV**

I saw Sarah walking over to Rem by the elevator and then leave with her too. How could she see Rem when she hasn't even touched the notebook? I made sure that she hasn't touched the death note during the time she's been unconscious. Two days after she went under in the helicopter, she wakes up and she can suddenly see Rem? How is that even possible? Unless she has the Shinigami Eyes like Misa used to.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, how can Sarah see the Shinigami?" I asked him.

"During the time she was unconscious, I visited her occasionally to check on how she was doing. I brought the notebook with me and touched her with it so that she wouldn't feel left out," Ryuzaki explained.

"Ah, I see. That makes sense."

If Ryuzaki actually did let Sarah touch the death note, then it must've been while I was sleeping. It doesn't matter, since in a matter of days, you will be dead Ryuzaki. Once you're out of the way, I'll become God of the new world. Those that oppose me will be eliminated, starting with that girl. Sarah Clark. But wait, her name _could_ be an alias since she highly suspects I'm Kira, even though Higuchi's been killed.

My next target after killing Ryuzaki will be Sarah Clark, or whatever her real name is. I'll have Misa find out her real name for me, then I'll write her name in the death note myself. Maybe I could ask Rem to write her name down as well. I'll ask Rem when she comes back from some strange meeting with Sarah. But in the meantime, I'll just pretend like everything's normal.

**Amber PoV**

Once I was finished talking with Rem, I headed back down the elevator with her and just waited for the destined floor. Hopefully, Misa won't do the Shinigami Eye deal; otherwise, things will change for possibly the worse for Rem. The elevator doors opened and we both walked out into the main floor. I noticed L looking over my way and motioned me to stay where I was. He walked over to me and brought me back inside the elevator. We started going upward.

"What is it, L?" I asked him.

"Remember what I told you before we went after Higuchi over the phone?" L asked me.

"Yeah, you said that you had something to tell me when all of this was over. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the roof to talk in private."

"Man, I was just up there…"

I thought I heard a chuckle escaping his lips, but that could just be my strange imagination. Once we headed up on the roof, I noticed it was about to rain soon. When I told L this, he didn't care if it rained. Then again, I didn't care either. I stood in front of L, waiting for him to speak. I looked at him again and he looked more distant than usual. I waved my hand in front of L's face, and he simply blinked at me.

"Um…L…? Aren't you going to tell me what you wanted to say?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid if I just come out and say it, our friendship might no longer be there. If it's alright with you, could we talk about something else first?" L asked me with a tad bit of nervousness in his voice. Weird, I thought he'd never get nervous, let alone show it.

"Sure, so, what do ya wanna talk about?"

"How are you doing? I mean, with the gun shot in your left side, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm doing fine. It's kind of sore, but I'll manage. I always do with situations like this."

"This has happened more than one time?"

"Yeah, and I wish to not talk about it right now. Maybe another time, but not now…"

"I understand, say no more. May I see how badly wounded you are, Amber?"

I nodded and lifted up my black shirt some for L to see my bandaged side. L walked closer to me and examined my wound. While he was examining my side, rain had begun to pour down on the both of us. I pulled my shirt down and didn't bother covering myself from the rain. I'm not a witch, I'm not gonna melt like that green hag from the Wizard of Oz. L walked over to my side and he offered me an umbrella. I shook my head at his request and he put it away.

"Do you want to head inside, L?" I asked him.

"Sure, but can I ask you something before we do?" L asked me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I heard from Misa that you might be in love with me. I've deducted her reasoning and I believe that she's at a seven percent chance of being right. So, do you have feelings for me? More than a friend, I mean?"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 11 :) Yes, it's another cliffhanger XD I think you all know that L's due date of death is slowly approaching, which I shall prevent!**

**Please review! You shall get a lollipop :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Too Late

_****_**Hey there guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it was the 4th of July and I saw bunches of fireworks with my family :D So many fireworks! XDD**

**Anyway, any ideas are greatly appreciated and any questions i shall answer! I apologize if this chapter seems too rushed! The thing you need to know about this chapter is days and plan B ;)  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Random note, I'm high on twizzlers at the moment XDD Now, ONWARDS! :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.12 Too Late~**_

I was shocked that L asked me if I was in love with him. How the hell did Misa find out? Either way, I'm gonna kick her ass for finding out this cursed fact. I just wanted to jump off the building and die because I'm so embarrassed. I noticed that L was looking at me, probably wanting me to answer the question given to me. I sighed and walked up to him, basically less than an inch apart from his face. Out of the blue, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him while beginning to walk away from him.

I headed back inside, leaving L outside in the rain. I knew that he would never accept my feelings and I would just have to accept that fact. Before I headed back on the main floor, I sat down on the bottom stairs before appearing in front of the elevator. I brought my legs close to my chest and laid my head on top of my knees. I kept on thinking on how stupid I was for just kissing him like that. My thoughts were stopped when I felt something rubbing against my head.

"What the…?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't be alarmed, it's only me, Amber," I heard L say behind me.

"What the hell are you doing, L?"

"I'm drying you off to the best of my ability."

"Y-You don't have to do that, ya know. I can take care of myself."

"Then you don't have to stay here anymore. You can head back home since we've basically caught Kira."

"N-No, I don't want to go back to my apartment. Besides, I think they've sold it to someone else now, so I have nowhere to go. You're basically my only friend that hasn't died and one that doesn't have a peppy personality."

I didn't hear L speak until I heard him walking down the stairs. I thought he left my presence until I felt something tugging on my skinny jeans. I looked down and saw L trying to make me look at him. I moved my legs away from my chest and moved them to a regular position. L moved up one step and wiped my bangs off from the water that was still dripping. I rolled my eyes and snatched the towel from his hand.

L gave me a confused expression and I just laughed a little. I started drying off his hair and face like he did to me. Once I was finished drying his head, I discarded the towel and started laughing at his hair a little bit. L's hair went in all different directions and I tried to fix it, but he moved my hands away. I still felt L's grip on my wrists, which I was slightly confused on.

"Is something wrong, L?" I asked him.

"You claim that you have more feelings for me than a friend, correct?" L asked me.

"Yeah, but I doubt that you feel the same, so you could forget about the conversation we just had…"

"…I think I feel the same about you, Amber. If we can figure out more about this case, then I'll think about this 'relationship'. But for now, I think it would be more comfortable for us to remain as friends for the time being."

I nodded in response and we both stood up from the stairs. We both walked to the elevator and waited for our destined floor. Before we left the elevator, I told L my and Rem's plan in order to have him and Watari alive. After I told him the plan, L hopes the plan will work. If it doesn't, then I will mostly be screwed. Oh, I just remembered something that I had in my pocket. I took out a strawberry keychain and gave it to L.

"Happy early birthday, L Lawliet," I whispered to him before I left the elevator.

"Thank you, Amber McCray," L said before following me.

After giving him the present and after trying to get more information out of Rem, everyone headed to sleep on that day. A few days went by and nothing much has changed. Although, things weren't the same without Misa no longer on surveillance and no longer living in the building. To be honest, I was going to kind of miss her. But I didn't get a chance to rat Misa out about telling L how I really felt about him.

The last time I saw Misa was on November 4th, and only by screen. L was still trying to get answers from Rem, but I knew she was never going to tell. When Light was going to see Misa, I noticed on the screen that Ryuk was alongside her. When Misa went up to hug Light, I noticed that I couldn't see her lifespan anymore, and I couldn't see Light's either. When I looked over at Rem, she looked shocked and yet angry.

On that same day, I was dragged to the roof again by Rem. I brought my umbrella this time because it wouldn't stop raining ever since I last talked with L up here. I was safe under my umbrella while Rem was getting soaked. She told me that Misa's lifespan has been halved again, meaning that she made the eye deal with Ryuk. I know what Rem said to me if this had to happen. Guess it's time for plan B.

"Rem, do you love Misa enough to die and give up your remaining life for her?" I asked her.

"You already know the answer to that question. What's the use for clarifying this information with me?" Rem asked.

"I need you consider my option if you want Misa to live a long and happy life, okay?"

Rem glared at me and nodded. I had begun to tell her my idea on what to do, and after I was done, Rem was shocked. No one can live forever, right? I reassured her that I would catch Light Yagami with some help, but I need for them to not die. After we were done talking, we noticed that the sky had already turned to black. We headed inside and I went into my room when I got to my floor, so that I could sleep.

The next day, I noticed that it was around noon by looking out my window. Wow, I never usually sleep this late. I headed out of my room and into the elevator, where I unexpectedly ran into a very wet Light and L. I went into the elevator and wanted to know why they were drenched. Before I could ask, however, we all walked out of the elevator and Matsuda immediately wanted to know what the meaning of something was. L just walked over to his chair and thanked Watari over the computer.

"What are you planning to do, Ryuzaki?" I asked him.

"I'm going to try the notebook out for real. I'm going to use it for a criminal that's scheduled for an execution, and if they live within the thirteen days-" L said while using a spoon to point at the book.

"But why test the powers of the notebook if we already know that it's real?" Aizawa shouted in confusion.

"We're very close! If we do this, then we'll be able to solve this case!"

Before L could even try out the notebook, I heard thunder and thus making the entire room red. Matsuda guessed it was a blackout, and it probably was. But what threw me off was Watari being unresponsive, which lead to a file deletion. L told us that if something were to happen to Watari, that all files should be deleted when this happened.

"Where's the Shinigami?" L asked everyone.

"I don't see it!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Everyone, the Shiniga…!" L paused midsentence.

I looked over at L and noticed that he dropped his spoon. My eyes slightly widened when I saw L starting to fall out of his chair. I looked over at Light and he just had a shocked expression, but again, his eyes didn't show it. I looked back over at L and he was about to fall to the ground, but I caught him at the last second. Light was about to, but I blocked off his path. L was looking up at me and his eyes actually showed something.

I noticed L's eyes looking over at Light, but when he did, L's eyes widened just slightly. I felt tears strolling down my face and noticed L kiss me on the lips. I was shocked by his actions, but he parted from my lips and his eyes closed. I was still crying and looked over at Light, where I caught a smirk planted on across his face. I looked away from him and shook my head. _That fucking bastard! I was right!_ I thought to myself.

"R-Ryuzaki… S-snap out of it…!" I shouted a little at him while trying to shake him awake.

"Ryuzaki…!" Light said in shock not too long before screaming. "We're all gonna die! Watari, Ryuzaki; it'll be us next!" Light exclaimed to everyone before they were all preparing to die soon. "Where are you Shinigami? You know something about this, don't you? Come on out!" Light said before walking away, trying to find Rem.

Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda went to find Rem, thus leaving me here with L. I heard someone coming up behind me and that turned out to be Mogi. He sat beside me and patted me on the back for support. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't stop. To everyone here in the building, L Lawliet and Quillsh Wammy are now dead.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 12...yeah, I changed a few things XDD I just didn't think Light deserved to hold L while he was dying in his arms in that episode! Just...no XP**

**I had to add in the kiss while L was dying because it seemed more believable to me *shrug* I'm not sure if you'll have the same affect, but who knows? Also, those are the real names of L and Watari :D  
**

**Until next time! ...strawberry? Don't kill me! *hides behind Light* Kill him instead!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Successors

_****_**Hi there everyone hehe... The only thin I'll reveal about this chapter is goggles XD I know it's not much, but that's all you'll get if you want to read on ;)**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated and any questions I shall answer! I shall let you all know now that I will not let it skip a few years like it did in the anime XP  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! I think you won't kill me after you read this ;) Now, ONWARDS :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.13 Successors~**_

It's been ten days since Watari and L have died. The task force and I went to visit their graves, but Light managed to stick around for a while longer. I wonder why…wait, why the hell do I care? I know now that Light is definitely Kira by how he gave L a nasty smirk during his time of death. I held onto the strawberry keychain that I gave L the day before his birthday. I have no doubt that Light will take over for L, but that was his intention all along…bastard.

We were all at the main floor of task force headquarters, and I ignored most of what they were talking about. Light's father suggested that Light should take over as L, and Light did hesitate at first, but nonetheless agreed. Mr. Yagami also suggested that Light should move in with Misa and make their place the task force's new headquarters. After talking it out, Light left the building to meet up with Misa, while leaving the rest of us here.

"So, Sarah…" Mr. Yagami started to say.

"It's fine to call me Amber now, since Light's out of the building," I said in a slightly monotone voice.

"Do you still suspect my son to be Kira?"

"Yes. I always have and always will, Mr. Yagami. No matter what anyone else thinks or says, I'll always suspect him…"

"Now wait a minute, Amber…!"

"Soichiro, don't gang up on Amber, okay?" Matsuda defended me.

"…y-you're right, Matsuda. I'm sorry, Amber."

"Don't worry about it… I don't think I'll join you guys with Light leading the task force," I said bluntly to them.

"Why won't you be joining the task force, Amber?" Mogi asked me.

"It's not the same without L…"

"…I see what you mean. But if you ever decide to change your mind, let us know, okay?" Aizawa said to reassure me.

I nodded in response and eventually, the four of them left my presence. Before they left, however, I told them that I want to keep this building. They weren't sure how I would be able to keep the place up and running, but I would manage somehow. When they all left, I grasped the strawberry keychain along with the laptop and moved over to my usual spot, which would be right by L. I turned on my laptop, put on the headphones, and waited for it to load a video chat.

After waiting a little while, I finally got through to the Wammy's House. However, it was Mello that answered me once again. I sighed mentally and asked him if the albino kid and that other guy were there with him. Before he could answer my question, I heard someone else coming into the office. When Mello said Roger's name, I chuckled to myself and wished to speak to him. Roger wanted to know if it's private or if having others here is acceptable.

"I would prefer if Mello were to listen to this. Also, I would like the guy with white hair to stay in here too. If you don't mind Roger, please move the computer screen so that I can see all of you. Also, could you bring in that kid with the goggles as well?" I asked them.

"You mean Matt? I'll go get him, okay? Be back in a sec!" Mello exclaimed before leaving Roger's office.

"Now, what's your name?" I asked the guy in white.

"My name's Near. It's nice to meet you again, and this time without any interruption, Amber," Near introduced.

"Likewise, Near, so are you and Mello basically rivals?"

"You could say that. The other guy you saw last time is Matt; he tries to calm Mello down whenever he gets over-dramatic."

I laughed nervously and saw Mello come in with the goggle guy, Matt. He wore a red and black striped shirt and plain blue skinny jeans. He wore knee-length boots and black gloves. I noticed that his eyes were green that went well with his brown hair, and he immediately pulled out a cigarette and had already lit it up. Roger tried to get Matt to put out his cigarette, and he eventually did put out his cigarette. As a replacement, he brought out a Nintendo 3DS.

"Roger, how well do you know of L and Watari?" I asked him.

"I know them well, but I'm sorry to say that I don't know what L actually looks like. Why are you asking me this?" Roger asked me.

"I wanted all of you to know that to many people around the world… L and Watari are dead."

"What? What do you mean that L's dead?" Mello slightly raised his voice at me.

"Please let me finish, Mihael Keehl!"

"How the hell did you know my real name?"

"Mello, calm down and let the pretty lady explain," Matt said to calm him down.

"Thank you, Matt. Now, to many people around the world, L and Watari are dead. However, in reality, they are not dead. I suggested to L that you three come to Japan to try and help us catch Kira. I have enough evidence and know who Kira is, but I need all of your guys' help in order to bring him to justice. So, will you accept my offer in coming to Japan?"

The three of them, Matt, Mello, and Near, were in very deep thought about the situation. I bet they would want proof that L and Watari are alive, so I've come prepared for the situation. As I've deducted, they all wanted to know for sure that L and Watari are indeed alive. I brought out my white cell phone and called the contact where it said 'Ryuzaki' in my contact list. The phone rang a few times and he finally answered.

"Hello again, L," I answered.

"It's been a while since we've last talked. Are you talking with my top successors?" L asked me while I still had the phone to my ear.

"Yes…although you still have to explain to me what you're talking about by that. Do you want to talk to them over the phone in your…weird voice?"

"Yes, just put the phone on speaker and I'll take it from there."

I pressed the phone on speaker and let L speak to the four people from the Wammy's House. His voice is mixed in with many different voices, making his voice completely unrecognizable. I held the phone in front of the screen, letting everyone see the letter L to prove that I wasn't lying. After a few minutes, L hung up the phone and I put my cell phone away. I looked at everyone else's reactions and they slightly changed for Mello and Matt, but not so much for Near.

"But how do we know that it wasn't some kind of recording?" Mello assumed.

"Well, I guess you three will have to come here and find out, now wouldn't ya?" I teased them, making Mello slightly mad while Matt was trying to calm him down.

"Sure, I would like to go! Don't worry, I'll be sure to calm Mello down on the way there and make sure that he doesn't argue with Near," Matt said positively.

"Who said I was even going?" Mello asked Matt, slightly annoyed.

"I just did, so Near, are you coming with us?"

"Sure, why not? We _could_ making catching Kira a competition between us, Mello," Near said, being slightly intrigued.

"Good, I'll let L know on your decisions. Roger, could you plan a flight for the three to take upon arriving here in the Kanto region of Japan?" I asked him.

Roger nodded and told them I would see them there. I gave Roger my number if they have any other questions regarding anything they have in mind. I turned off the video chat and closed my laptop. I headed to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. I left the elevator and also left the task force building. I motioned a taxi over to pick me up, and when the driver did, I told the driver to head to my apartment.

I was looking out the window and into the sky, where it was no longer raining. Once I was at my house, I gave the driver however much money he said it was to get here. I got out of the taxi car and saw the driver drive away. I walked up to my apartment I haven't been to in four months. I used my key to open the door and once I was in, I closed the door. I thought my apartment was going to be sold, but who would've thought that Watari bought my place.

"Hey, are you guys still here?" I called out.

When I heard no response, I had to guess to where they might be. I walked into my living room and found a certain raven haired man with his knees up against his chest on the couch. I chuckled a little and saw Watari sitting by him while discussing something with him. I brought out the strawberry keychain and tossed it in front of the raven haired man, landing on the coffee table.

"How come you didn't answer me when I walked in?" I asked them.

"I already knew you would arrive here, so there would be no need in responding back," the raven haired guy said in a monotone voice.

"You're a meanie, L," I said while getting a small chuckle out of L.

"By the way, thank you," an old man said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Watari."

"Watari, could you get us some cake?" L asked him.

"Of course," Watari said before going into my kitchen to get some cake.

"Looks like your plan worked after all, Amber."

* * *

**Well? I had you guys fooled there in the last chapter, didn't I? XDD Why else did I make this a Romance/Mystery? ;)**

**Have a lollipop if you sticked with me thus far :D Please review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival

******Hey there guys :D I just want to get out of the way that the only things I'll reveal about this chapter is left side and troublemaker. That's all I'm saying ;)  
**

**Any ideas you may have I shall take to consideration and if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer :D  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! :D Onwards! :) :) XDD  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.14 Arrival~**_

A few days after I made the video chat with Roger, Mello, Near, and Matt, I've been waiting for them to arrive here, but no luck so far. I was actually expecting a call from one of the three boys, but I didn't get that either. However, they just _had_ to call me at freaking 2 o'clock in the morning. It was that time right now actually, and I thought my alarm was going off underneath my bed…don't ask why I keep it under there… I grabbed my phone off my side table and answered it tiredly.

"Hello…?" I answered lazily.

"What's up, Amber!" an overly hyper Matt shouted through the phone.

"Jeez…keep it down would ya?"

"Did I wake you, Amber?"

"Yeah…it's nighttime over here, idiot. You're gonna have to get accustomed to the time difference over here, okay?"

"Sure thing, Amber, also, we've arrived in Japan in the Kanto region! So…could you pick us up?"

"What the hell? You want me to pick you guys up right now?"

"Yeah, so could ya? Please?"

"Ugh, fine…just give me a few minutes or so, okay?"

I didn't give Matt the chance to answer because I hung up on him. I got out of bed and undressed myself out of my pajamas. I threw on a black t-shirt, but it had angel wings on the back of the shirt. I pulled on my skinny jeans and knee-length boots. While grabbing my phone, I told L that I was going to pick up the three boys that I mentioned a few days ago. He said it was fine, but he wasn't sure how I was going to get there without the use of a cab.

I groaned and begged to borrow his car for right now. I even showed him that I had a license so that I can drive a car. Hey, I didn't say anything about owning a license, did I? It took some convincing, but I managed L to let me borrow his car. I thanked him and immediately left my house with keys in hand. I unlocked L's car and got into the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition, shifted the gear into drive, and drove along the left side of the road to the airport.

While I was driving to the airport, I kept on hearing my phone vibrating many times. I looked over at my phone to see who kept on bugging me, and it turned out to be none other than Matt. I groaned, opened my cell phone, and pressed the call button along with the speaker button. At least it wasn't a text, because I wasn't going to answer that worth a damn.

"Would you stop bugging me, Matt?" I complained.

"This isn't Matt, although he's trying to get Mello away from a recently started argument with an old man," I heard Near say.

"…why doesn't that sound surprising?"

"It depends on how well you get to know him, and by how you know his actual name, you know him quite well."

"Wow, good deduction, Near!"

"Thank you, Amber. How far away from you from the airport?

"I should be there in about a minute or so. Tell Matt not to call me until I call him, okay? How did he even get a cell phone anyway?"

"That's for him to know and for you to find out. See you then."

He hung up the phone on me and I just left my phone in the passenger seat. I made a few turns on the highway to make my way to the airport. Once I was there, I got out of the car with phone and keys in hand. I locked the car before I progressed into the airport. I walked into the waiting area and immediately spotted out Near, who is basically the only person with white hair and light clothing.

I was debating on whether or not I should call them just to bug them. But then again, Matt _did_ try to call me over five times while I was driving… I was just about to call him, but my phone went off. I looked at the caller receiver to see it was Mello calling me. Rolling my eyes, I answered the phone, trying to remain as normal as possible.

"Hello, Mello," I answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" Mello asked.

"Let's just say that your name came up on the caller ID on my cell phone. Don't worry, I'm here at the airport and I can see you three in the clearing. I'm over by the entrance, so grab your bags and try to find me."

"Why not have you come to us?"

"Oh, trying to be lazy, are we? Fine, I'll come to you."

I hung up on him and started walking over to the three with haste. When I finally met up with them, the first thing I did was hit Matt on top of the head. When he asked why I did that, I told him that I hit him because woke me up at 2 in the morning, making me all grumpy. I motioned the three to follow me with their bags. Mello and Matt followed me with bags in hand, leaving Near slightly behind. I giggled to myself and went over to Near, and gave him more of a push.

When I finally got the three out of the waiting area and into the car, I led them to my car. Matt was admiring on how fine the car was, which I really didn't get. I rolled my eyes and motioned Matt and Mello to get in the back, and to have Near sit up in the front with me. Before they could complain, I put the keys into the ignition, shifted the gear into drive, and immediately drove off into the road once again.

"How come Near gets to sit up in the front?" Mello complained.

"I don't want any distractions and Near is probably the only sane person here," I explained.

"You do have a point there. Mello can get crazy when he needs to be, and if you placed Near in the back with him and me in the front, all hell would break loose," Matt said.

"You got that right, Mail Jeevas."

"How the hell do you know my name as well as Matt's name?" Mello asked me abruptly.

I sighed and told them about how I have the Shinigami Eyes. I noticed the three of them looked shocked when I told them this. But the strange thing is they didn't ask any questions on whether or not what I'm telling them was true. Then it hit me. I asked the three of them if they knew of someone named Beyond Birthday aka BB. Mello without hesitation announced that he knew of Beyond Birthday.

When Mello told me that he knew that Beyond Birthday was in jail right now, I had to tell him that BB is now dead. Mello of course asked how he would've been killed, I simply told him that Kira had managed to find out what he looked like and find out what his name was, thus killing him. I don't even know whether or not Beyond Birthday is his _actual_ name, but for now, I guess it must've been.

After another few minutes or so, we eventually arrived at my apartment. I pulled into the driveway and motioned everyone to get out. I got out with the keys and my phone in hand. I went into the trunk and got their bags out. I brought the three towards my front door, unlocked the door, and took them all inside. When I announced that I came back with the three trouble makers, I heard no response.

"What do you mean by us being trouble makers? I know Near is, but…!" Mello tried to argue.

"No, Near has been the good one the entire time, as well as Matt… You would be the bad seed in this one, Mihael Keehl," I teased while walking into my living room like the argument turned into a peaceful conversation.

"Would you stop saying my real name?"

"Nah, I don't think I will. Just come with me, would ya? Oh, leave your bags by the door."

I heard thuds hitting the floor and footsteps following closely behind me. When I led them to the living room, I told them to make themselves comfortable while I get L out of the guest room, as well as Watari. When I woke Watari up, he still looked tired, and yet still happy to see me. I went over to the guest room L was staying in and he was on the phone with someone. Before I could leave, I heard the phone snap shut.

I got L's attention, and told him that the three 'successors' are here. L nodded and walked over to the door. I followed behind him and noticed a hand intertwined with mine. I noticed that L was holding my hand. I asked him why he was holding my hand, and he just shrugged at me. I pouted at his response and was led into the living room like a little puppy.

"Hey, Amber, who is this guy?" Matt asked me.

"I bet it's her boyfriend, trying to show him off to everyone she meets," Mello slightly snapped at me. I think he's trying to get me back at calling him by his real name.

"Would you just give it a rest, Mello?" Near asked Mello in a monotone voice.

"Just shut up you son of a-!"

"Mello, would you calm down for two minutes?" I slightly shouted at him. Mello groaned slightly while grabbing a chocolate bar from his pocket and eating it. "Now, I think he should tell you who he is, considering you haven't seen him before," I said before sitting down in a single chair.

"Thank you, Amber. Now, I take it that none of you have seen who L really is, correct?" L asked them in a monotone voice.

"You're right, however, your voice sounds familiar," Near pointed out.

"…the first successor, Nate River; the second successor, Mihael Keehl; the third successor, Mail Jeevas… You three are part of the Wammy's House institution, thus are the successors of L."

"How did you know all that?" Mello asked him.

"...because I am L."

* * *

**Just to be sure we're clear on something, I have no clue on what side of the road Japanese people drive on XD Also, I've never been to an airport station or whatever, so please tell me if I've gotten anything wrong...hehe...**

**If you've read the prequel to Death Note, then yes, Mello does know who BB is since that novel was based in his point of view :)  
**

**To any Mello fans out there, I'm sorry, but I slightly had to make fun of him XD If I got his personality wrong, please tell me!  
**

**Now, here's some chocolate :D ...keep it away from you-know-who... ;)  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Game

******Hey there guys, here's another chapter for you all to read! :D The only thing I'll reveal about this chapter is jetlag XDD**

**Any ideas I shall consider and any questions I shall answer :D Btw, I shall tell all of what Rem's condition is sometime in one of the chapters! I'm sorry to someone that I said I would reveal in this chapter, but I lied XP  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.15 Game~**_

After L told the three who he was, Matt and Mello were shocked. While Near, on the other hand, try to remain emotionless as possible. The only action he showed was his eyes widening ever so slightly. While I was watching their reactions, I ate a piece of cake. Mello asked a whole bunch of questions that L refused to answer because he was mostly eating his strawberry shortcake.

When Mello finally finished asking L a bunch of questions, L put his fork down on the plate and started answering his questions. I ignored most of their conversation because I was still eating my cake. Matt walked over to me and sat at the arm of my chair. I looked at him confused until he brought out is Nintendo 3DS and started playing a game. I looked over and it appears that he had recently gotten the game; therefore, he hasn't played it yet. But I have!

While I was telling Matt how to play this game, we had gotten the attention of Near, who was looking bored enough as it is. I chuckled a little and sat on the floor, followed by Matt and Near. I can't believe that Mello and L didn't notice the three of us just minding our own business in playing a game. The two finally took notice to us when L called me over to him. Aw, I was just about to hit level 20…

"Yes, L, what is it?" I asked him while getting up from the floor and walking to him.

"Have you sold the task force headquarters yet?" L asked me while still sitting in a crouched position.

"No, I told the members of the National Police Agency that I would keep the place as a memory of you. Why are you asking?"

"I'm asking because I plan on using that place as my headquarters once again. I suggest that you sell this place and move in to the same room and same floor you've always been at."

"Y-You don't mind…?"

"No, I thought you would've known that I would like to have you working alongside me. Watari, please ready the car. Amber, you may get everything you might need from here and transfer it to task force headquarters."

I had a shocked look on my expression, but nodded anyway. L instructed Mello, Matt, and Near to get their bags and head to the car. Watari walked up to me and gave me a bag to possibly put my stuff in. I took it and headed into my room to try and find anything I could take with me to headquarters. I put in my all my clothes, some pieces of jewelry, my CD's, and a few posters that I took off my walls.

Once I knew for sure I was ready to go, I headed out of my now old room and out of my house. I went into the back of the car and decided to sit on the floor. What? It was roomy enough to sit on the floor. Besides, Matt, Mello, and Near occupied the seat capacity. However, I managed to keep myself entertained while I was on the car floor. When Matt wasn't looking, I took away his 3DS and started playing the game I was already addicted to.

"Hey, who said that you can touch my Nintendo?" Matt asked in a shocked tone.

"I just did, besides…I'm gonna be kicking ass in this game!" I exclaimed with determination in my eyes.

"How far are you on it?"

"Ugh, would you two be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Mello complained.

"…dude, it's not that far away from my house. Why would you need sleep…oh, you have jetlag."

"Yeah, now be quiet."

Not before long, Mello fell asleep in the car on the way to task force headquarters. I kept on playing with Matt's game and noticed that Near had fallen asleep as well. A few minutes later, we arrived at task force headquarters…and that's just by instinct since I haven't gotten out of the car yet. I handed Matt back his game and opened the car door so I can get out first. Matt followed me out and got the bags out of the trunk.

"What should we do with a passed out Near and Mello?" I asked Matt.

"Carry 'em, I guess," Matt shrugged.

"Would you like my assistance?" L popped in on the conversation.

Matt and I both nodded. L went into the car and brought Near out, thus carrying him while L did so. L instructed Matt to get the bags and for me to carry Mello inside. I didn't complain as I got Mello out of the carry, and lifted him onto my back so he'd be easier to carry. I didn't mind much, but he's such a drama king. Eh, at least he's fun to tease most of the time.

I walked into the task force building and the four of us that are awake headed into the elevator. We all waited for our destined floors and I noticed that this was the floor right above mine. L led Matt and I to the floor and brought us the second door on the right…which is right above my room. I _really_ hope that the three of them don't cause a racket. L brought Near onto the bed and laid him there. I laid Mello down on the couch while Matt brought in all their bags.

"This is where you three will be staying from this moment on. Please try not to cause a disturbance while I'm working," L said to Matt.

"Of course, I'll try and prevent Near and Mello from fighting," Matt said while giving a small salute.

I rolled my eyes and left with L out of the boys' room. I grabbed my bag and walked with L to the elevator. When we got to my floor, I thought that L was going to the main floor of the building, but he was following me. I walked into my room and L was still following me. Why is he following me to my room? I threw my bag over near my bed and went to the fridge to get some cake for my 'unexpected' guest.

"L, not to be rude or anything, but why are you in my room?" I asked him curiously.

"I needed to talk with you in private. Did I forget to mention that to you?" L asked me.

"Yeah, you kind of did… So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember what we last talked about after the Higuchi incident?"

"Yeah, you heard from Misa Amane that I was in love with you, and you just wanted to remain friends until we figured out who Kira actually is and catch him."

"Correct. I'm starting to think about what I've said back then and before I can be in a relationship with you, I think we should get to know each other more. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So…should we find out now or someplace else?"

Before he could answer my question, my stomach growl filled the entire room. I quickly moved my arms in front of my stomach, only to feel embarrassed afterwards. I was about to tell L that it was nothing, but my stomach argued with me in that department. L got up from the couch and went to my fridge to get only a piece of cake with a fork. He motioned me to eat, and I hesitantly did…by only taking small bites.

"Why are you taking small bites of the cake?" L asked me.

"It's a force of habit after my parents died," I admitted.

L was about to ask more on my weird food habits when someone came bursting through my door. I looked over to find Matt who looked like he was scared for his life. Matt explained that Near and Mello didn't want to share a room with one another, but L already said he wasn't going to change that arrangement. Other than that complaint, Matt told us that we had a visitor that went by the name of Light Yagami. Oh…shit…

I told L to stay here with Matt as I headed out of my room, into the elevator, and onto the main floor. When I arrived on the main floor with computers, I saw a very curious Light Yagami on the other side of the room. Apparently he noticed my presence, since he was stopping whatever he was doing. Just to be sure, I pressed a recording button on my phone in the front of my pocket for safety measures.

"Light I'm-A-Gay…I didn't expect to see you here. What the hell do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"I just wanted to see what other files L might've kept," Light said, but I could tell he was lying.

"Get the hell away from the computers, Light. You have no further business here, so shouldn't you be in the same room with Misa?"

I expected to hear a comeback of some sort from Light, but I didn't. He simply walked up to me and pinned me against the wall. Our faces were dangerously close to each other and he obviously didn't notice that I had my phone in my front pocket. Light just has to say three simple words and that would be enough to confirm that my suspicions of him were right.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" I asked slightly nervously.

"Tell me what your real name is. I've heard from my dad that you still suspect me of being Kira, even though Higuchi is gone. I know Sarah Clark isn't your real name because you wouldn't be that easy to fool," Light explained.

"Your right, Sarah Clark isn't my real name. But why should I even tell you what my name is? What information are you going to give me in return? The only reason why you would need to know my real name is because you're Kira."

"…interesting theory…also…" Light lifted my chin so that he would make me look at him. "I have something to tell you, but don't tell anyone else."

"What might that be? Could you back up? I need my personal space and you're invading my bubble."

"Fine…" Light took a step back and took a small intake of breath. He leaned into my left ear and carefully said: "I know that the Second Kira is Misa Amane."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 15 :D If I got their personalities wrong, please please PLEASE tell me so that I can change it!**

**Btw...I'm not sure if you know what this is, but for those that do...  
**

**_"It's over. You lost the game." - Near_  
**

**...cookie?  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Old Friend

_****_**Hey there guys :D Quite a few of you thought I was going to end the last chapter in a different way, but you thought wrong! XDD The only thing I'll mention in this chapter is Mousy ;)**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated and will be taken into consideration while questions shall be answered! Btw, a little bit of the beginning was somehow part of Nukian's idea :D  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Now, ONWARDS :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.16 Old Friend~**_

Light just basically ratted Misa Amane out of being the Second Kira, and I was baffled on what to say next. Why would he just come out and tell me that Misa's the Second Kira? Why would he tell me this about his own girlfriend? I was about to walk away from him and head to the elevator, but I felt a tight grip on my forearm that made me flinch. I was pulled close to Light and felt his breath near my ear.

"Why the hell did you just tell me that about your own girlfriend?" I asked in an angry tone.

"For one thing, she isn't my girlfriend. I'm only using her because she has the power to kill just by seeing a face. Also, I know that I would trust you with this information because who else would you tell? If you tell anyone else, they would probably think you're crazy," Light explained.

"You have no idea how crazy people thought I was in my past. Besides, if you claim what you're saying is true about Misa, then you would have to be Kira."

"Heh, you're clever, whoever you are. Now, tell me your real name so that no one can know about your death ever occurring. I would have Rem do this for me, but she's already dead by killing off Watari and L."

"I would like to see you try getting my name out of me."

By saying that just made Light even more furious than he already was. I felt his grip tighten around my arm, and Light pinned me against the wall again. I tried to escape him, but he just placed his lips right onto mine. I slapped him hard enough to leave an echo in the room. Before Light could even have the chance to come at me again, I felt his grip around my arm loosen, thus collapsing onto the floor. I looked up on who could've done this and it was none other than Mello.

"M-Mello…h-how'd you…?" I asked while being out of breath.

"I was trying to find where you were since _he_ told me to. So, who the hell is this guy?" Mello asked me.

I was about to answer his question until Light was just about to wake up. I dragged Light over to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. When I saw him waking up, I told him that my name was Amber Clark. I'll just leave it up to him whether or not to believe me in what I say is true…which it's not. I walked back over to Mello and he was sitting on the couch eating chocolate. I sat across from him, sitting on the other couch.

"In answer to your question, that's Light Yagami…who is also Kira," I said while pulling out my phone from my pocket. I pressed a button to make it stop recording.

"What're you doing?" Mello asked me.

"I recorded the entire conversation surprisingly without I'm-A-Gay's knowing. If he knew about it, then he would've got my phone out of my pocket and smashed it to pieces."

"You got that right. So, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen and I'm going to be nineteen next month, why?"

"You look younger because of how short you are. How tall are ya, like, five foot two?"

"I'm five foot four and I'm not that short!"

"Then how come I'm taller than you?"

"You're only taller by an inch!"

Before Mello and I could argue anymore, we heard the elevator doors open. At first I thought it was Light because he might've come back for me, but thankfully, it was L and Matt. The two walked over towards me and Mello, and Matt sat by Mello while L sat by me. I asked them where Near was, and they told me that he was still sleeping because of the jetlag…probably. Mello scoffed on the whereabouts of Near and just continued eating his chocolate.

Once they sat down, L asked me what happened to Light. As I told him, I noticed that Matt was sleeping on the couch sitting up. While Matt was sleeping, I noticed that Mello took his, what appeared to be, a PSP and started playing on it. Damn, he must have a lot of game councils on him. When I finished telling what happened to L, he still remained emotionless. However, what I caught was his knuckles turning white.

"Um…L…? Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

"…do you still have the recording on your phone?" L asked me.

"Yeah, I still do."

"…could you promise me something?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"…promise me that you won't do something like that again without my knowing."

"A-Alright, L. I promise…"

"Aw, that was sweet, you two!" I heard an awoken Matt say.

I blushed madly and lightly kicked his leg out of embarrassment. I looked over at L and I noticed that there was just a hint of blush on his cheeks, but not enough for the two idiots to notice. I got up and headed over to sit in my usual spot. L followed behind me and sat beside me. Not too long after, I heard the elevator door open again only to find a slightly emotionless Near. He walked over to the other side of L and sat beside him. I swear the two could be brothers.

L asked me if he could borrow my phone and try to make out the recording I did. I brought out my phone and gave it to him, since it was rightfully his. What? He paid for it in the first place. I opened up my laptop and decided my usual crap. I checked my e-mail and noticed one of them was from someone I haven't heard from in a long time. I pulled up the e-mail and read it to myself.

After I read the e-mail, I was speechless. How could she be in the Wammy's House institution? How did she get accepted into there? I replied right away and after I did that, I e-mailed Roger to send her over here. While I was waiting for a reply, I noticed that L was looking over in my direction. I could tell that he wanted to know what I found that was interesting. I turned my chair towards him and brought my knee close to my chest and crossed my leg to form the shape of an L.

"Do you know someone named Mousy?" I asked him.

"I've heard about her, why do you ask?" L asked me back.

"I heard that she's at the Wammy House. Why is she there?"

"She's really talented in the works of hacking, figuring out puzzles, and happens to be very artistic. Do you know of her?"

"Huh? Are you talking about Mousy? Damn, she beat me at one of my own games and she got the highest score on that too!" Matt complimented.

"It was too bad that she was too damn quiet most of the time we were there before you picked us up," Mello said while eating chocolate.

"Do you know Mousy personally?" L asked me.

I nodded and explained my relationship with Mousy. I can't believe that I forgot about her after all these years. She was another one of my friends that I ran into when I found out about Beyond Birthday being a serial killer. Whenever I was walking along the sidewalk, I always saw a girl that was six years younger than me following me. One day I decided what she wanted from me, since she wouldn't stop following me. Turns out that she wanted to be friends with me, but she was too shy to ask.

The last time I saw her was about a year ago, where she had to move to Winchester, England with her mother. I thought she would've forgotten about me after all this time, but I guess she didn't. I certainly didn't guess that she would've been a hacker that would explain on how she got to my e-mail address in the first place. L wanted to know why I wanted to bring Mousy here, and I told him that she could help out with the Kira case in hacking on what Light's been up to all this time pretending to be the second L.

"I guess that would make sense," L said while putting his right thumb to his lips.

"Alright, now I can beat her at one of my games when she comes!" Matt cheered.

"You're just excited because you have a crush on her, don't you Matt?" Near asked Matt.

"I-I do not! I only respect her as a gaming rival, just like you and Mello, but in a different source of rivalry."

"You got that right, but I'm still going to try and be the first successor of L!" Mello said with determination.

"Hey, don't talk like that while you know that L is still very much with us!" I shouted slightly at Mello.

We soon started arguing and I noticed that Near put on headphones over his ears to tune out the argument. Matt put in his headphones as well while trying to play a game. I didn't notice before, but the entire time he was smoking! What the hell? While the argument carried on, I couldn't stop hearing something all too familiar in my head. Church bells.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 16! I'm sorry if any of the characters were OOC in your opinion! If they were at all, please tell me so that I can fix it!**

**There was a small mentioning of my OC, Mousy...which I just made up tonight XDD Don't ask why I decided to add her into the story, just a gut feeling I had XDD  
**

**Now that you've read the chapter...would you like a brownie? :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Long Wait

**Hi there guys! How are you all today? :) Anyway, the only thing I'll reveal in this chapter is popcorn XDD**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated and will be taken into consideration! Any questions you might have I shall answer :) Btw, towards the ending of this chapter, I'm not sure who, but that idea is all theirs XDD  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! I now own my newest OC, Mousy! :D Now, ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.17 Long Wait~**_

It's been two weeks since I found out about Mousy being at the Wammy House and when I asked Roger to bring Mousy over to us. When I found out about the weather conditions at England, I would have to wait a while before the weather cleared up. During that time, L has gotten to know me more and I've gotten to know him more as well. All of us here have been getting closer to catching Kira aka Light Yagami, but we still don't have enough proof to take him in. Even the recording alone wasn't enough.

It was now December 2, and I've received word that Mousy was about to arrive here in Japan. I was getting ready to go pick up Mousy from the airport, but Matt wanted to come with me. I had a feeling on why he was coming with me in the first place, but nonetheless, I allowed for him to come. Although, during the time I got ready, I couldn't stop hearing those church bells I heard a few weeks back. I'm going to ask L about this when I get back.

"Hey, Amber, are you ready yet?" Matt asked me.

"Give me a few more minutes!" I exclaimed from inside my room.

"You better hurry otherwise I'll hotwire the car and drive there myself."

"I would be really impressed if you could do that…but if you hotwire the car, L will kill ya. So I wouldn't do that unless it's absolutely necessary."

I heard him groan in defeat and I chuckled in my victory of the argument. I grabbed my phone, put it in my pocket, and opened the door, but accidently hitting Matt who was still standing in the doorway. I apologized many times and Matt told me not to worry about it, since none of his games or cigarettes got damaged. I laughed nervously and headed down the elevator with him. When we got to the ground floor, I realized that I forgot the keys.

"Don't worry about it; I got 'em. Now, let's get going, okay?" Matt told me.

"Next time, tell me that you have the car keys, will ya?" I complained slightly.

"Don't be such a worry-wart; otherwise I'll have to keep my eye on you like I do with Mello. But for now, that's L's job."

"I would expect that."

We both walked out of the building and into L's car. I got into the driver's seat while Matt sat in the passenger seat. I put the car into drive and started driving out onto the highway once again. Matt asked me if he could roll the window down so he could smoke, so I let him. I don't know why the kid even smokes, though. I really didn't see the point of doing something like that.

After what felt like forever, we arrived at the airport. I parked the car, took the keys out of the ignition, and walked with Matt inside. I have no idea what Mousy looks like now, so I don't know who to look for. The last time I saw her, she had long black hair and electric blue eyes. She could've changed her appearance by now! Please let me find a girl around 12 or 13! Unexpectedly, I felt someone tugging on my shirt. I turned around and found a girl and she would have to be around Mousy's age now.

"Um…yes? Can I help you?" I asked the girl.

"Would you happen to be Amber who's involved with the Kira case?" the girl asked me in a timid voice.

"Yes I am…would you happen to be Mousy?"

Mousy nodded her head and smiled at me. She had the same hair color, and the same eye color. What did change is that her long hair has now gone to mid-neck length, and she looked slightly paler than the last time we met. She was four inches shorter than me, and she was dressed in a white hoodie, dark jeans that were slightly baggy, and skater shoes. She was wearing a deep blue hat that went backwards.

"You've really changed, Mousy. Hey, Matt, get your ass over here!" I called to him.

"Give me a second!" I heard Matt call back to me. I saw him running up to me and Mousy.

"Where were you?"

"I was getting some chocolate for Mello and a new toy for Near as a souvenir."

"Okay?"

I saw Matt look at Mousy and the two had started doing a secret handshake that I was confused majorly on. Yup, Mousy's transformed herself into a tomboy. From before, she used to dress in more girly clothing, but I guess it's just a phase that people go through. What I know so far from Matt is that he likes to smoke and that he's in love with video games. By seeing how close of a bond that Mousy and Matt have, she might be a gamer because of him.

After getting reacquainted again, I took the two gamers into the car and drove onto the highway. This time, I made Matt sit next to Mousy so that she wouldn't be alone in the backseat. I mostly heard silence in the back, but that was because I heard shooting noises from Matt's Nintendo 3DS. I sighed in annoyance, but I was glad that I got to see her again. I didn't hear any more noises because when I looked in the rearview mirror, Mousy was asleep.

A few minutes later, we arrived at task force headquarters. I grabbed her bag from out of the trunk along with the car keys in hand. Matt was about to take Mousy's bag off my hands and I just shook my head at him. While he was trying to figure out what I meant, I headed inside towards the elevator and waited for Matt there. Matt hurried alongside me while carrying Mousy on his back. We both entered and pressed my floor button.

"Why are we going to your floor?" Matt asked me.

"L said that Mousy should room with me and not you boys," I explained.

"Hey, Near nor I are bad. Why couldn't she room with us?"

"I'm afraid of what you guys might do while she's in the room…especially Mello."

"…I can see why."

I laughed and the elevator doors opened. I carried Mousy's bag and Matt followed me to my room. I opened the door to my room and threw her bag on my couch. Matt walked over to my bed and laid Mousy on top of it. I walked out of my room and headed to the elevator while pressing the main floor button. The elevator doors closed before Matt could even get in. Eventually I was on the destined floor and saw L on his computer. I walked up to him and sat next to him in my usual spot.

"Welcome back, Amber," L said in his usual monotone voice while eating cake.

"Thank you, L… Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard church bells? Like, at weddings, funerals…?"

"…I did when I thought I was going to die by the Shinigami's hand. Why are you asking me this?"

"…I'm hearing them inside my head… Does that mean I'm going to die soon?"

L turned towards my way and brought my chair that I was sitting on closer to him. I felt his thumb run across my cheek, which he showed me that it was slightly wet. Since when did I start crying? He lightly patted my head and gave me a small smile. I think this was his way on telling me on not to worry about the bells I keep hearing in my head. I felt his hand intertwined with mine.

"I wouldn't worry so much about the church bells you've been hearing. I'll be sure that your life won't end early," L said to me.

"I hope you're right, L…" I said, still worried.

"I'll save you like you saved me and Watari."

"What did I miss, you guys?" I heard Mello say in a teasing manner.

"Y-You shut the hell up, Mello!" I said while being flustered.

Mello and I once again argued. I swear he's like my annoying kid brother that I've never had. I heard Near walking towards Mello and pulling him away from the situation. Before he could pull Mello back any further, I saw Mello hit Near in the face. I groaned in annoyance as Near kicked Mello in the face. I sighed as the fight looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon. This looks really similar…

"Hey, L, do you remember that date night three months ago?" I asked him.

"Yes, I remember. Wait, do you think that what they're doing…?" L asked me but stopping mid-sentence.

"Yeah, Near reminds me of you kicking Light in the face."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yeah…but the only thing different is that Mello isn't Kira. By the way, thanks for cheering me up. I needed that."

"No problem, Amber…should we stop them from fighting or not?"

"No, this is getting good! Want some popcorn?" I smirked at him.

* * *

**So, how'd ya'll like this chapter? ;) If any of them seemed OOC, please tell me so that I can change it! Great, now I want popcorn...XDD**

**I told ya that the fight scene was someone's idea, but I can't remember who! D: Please tell me so I can give you credit! [Edit: Angelicpup is the person who gave me the idea, so thank you! :D]  
**

**Now...would you all like some pizza? :) Please review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Revealed

**********Yo! What's up guys? As you've noticed, I posted yet another chapter! The only thing I'll reveal about this chapter is apples :3 I need apples! XDD**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated and any questions shall be answered :D  
**

******You all know the disclaimer! Now, ONWARDS ;)**

* * *

_**~Ch.18 Revealed~**_

A few days after Mousy's arrival, she immediately went to work on trying to hack into Light's computer. While Mousy was working on hacking, L was talking discreetly with Matt, Mello, and Near on what they should do if that time comes. I have no idea what he means by that, but I just have to trust him. Meanwhile, I was still hearing the bells inside my head, but I told L that they went away. I think he suspects that I lied to him.

Now that I think about it, what will I do when we catch Kira? Will L's successors go back to the Wammy House? Will the NPA members come back and work for the police? There are so many questions, but little answers. Will L have me work alongside him like he is now or will he make me leave here and go back to school? Why the hell am I being such a pessimist? Whatever we do, I hope the decisions will be for the best.

Right now, I was looking over Mousy's shoulder and watching her do her hacking business. I don't think I told her that I have photographic memory, but I think she has an idea that I do. I'm thinking that Light knows that I'm the only one catching him, besides him knowing that I have Mello under my custody…or so he thinks, anyway. After that day when Light kissed me, I had to get rid of his germs from my mouth.

"Amber, would you please stop staring at me?" Mousy said to me while she was looking at her laptop screen.

"Huh? I was staring at you?" I asked while slightly shaking my head.

"Yes, for the past five minutes. Now, please don't disturb me anymore, thank you."

Crap, I've awakened the serious side in her. Damn it, she's not fun when she's in her serious phase… I sighed and noticed I received a voicemail. I grabbed my headphones, plugged them in, and played the voicemail. While I was listening to the voicemail, I felt that I was being watched by a certain panda. I looked to my right and realized I was right. L was looking at me, not ever blinking, while I was listening to the voicemail.

When I finished listening to the voicemail, I noticed that L had his thumb up to his lips. I almost forgot about who sent me the voicemail. I looked at the recipient and it was none other than Light Yagami. I tried to remain emotionless, but I slightly flinched which made L notice. How the hell did Light manage to find out about my phone number? More importantly, why would he send me that voicemail which mostly posed as a threat?

"Amber, there seems to be something troubling you. What is it? Do you hear the bells again?" L asked me.

"N-No, it's not the bells. It's the voicemail I've received…it's from that cocky bastard Kira," I slightly hesitated.

"What did he say?"

I told L what Light said in the voicemail, but making my voice in a whisper so the others couldn't hear. L remained emotionless by this and started to tell me what I should do regarding what Light had said to me. I was shocked, but then again, we were going to have to reveal ourselves sometime instead of hiding. However, I agreed with his plan and decided to keep this secret from everyone else. I don't want to bring them into my troubles.

The next day, I was dressed in my normal clothing and grabbed my phone. I left my room in order to not wake Mousy. I headed to the elevator and headed to the ground floor of the building. I can't believe that I decided to do this in the freaking first place…I hope I'm not dead at the end of the day. I called a taxi over and have the driver drive me to the Light Yagami and Misa Amane residence.

After a few minutes, I was at their place. I gave the driver the money required and got out of the taxi. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds before the door finally opened up. I was worried that Misa would answer the door first, but thankfully, it was Light. I remember from the late Rem that she has the Shinigami Eyes from making that deal with Ryuk. Even though I couldn't see her lifespan, I would believe Rem either way. I don't even know why I should, but I somewhat do.

"Oh, hello there _Amber_… Won't you please come in," Light invited me inside with a friendly smile.

"T-Thank you, Light Yagami," I said respectfully while walking into his home.

"So, would you mind following me into my room? Misa's not here right now, so you have nothing to worry about."

I nodded while following him into his room. When I walked into his room, it looked too plain and boring. But there was one thing that stood out like a sore thumb and that was a Shinigami I knew all too well. When I looked in Ryuk's direction, he gave me a small wave while he was eating an apple. I motioned him to refrain from telling Light about me knowing that I could see him.

"So, how have you been at task force headquarters?" Light asked me.

"Would you cut the crap and just tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?" I snapped at him.

"Whoa, I didn't think that she would hate you this much, Light!" Ryuk said while laughing that contagious laugh.

"I figured as much. Now, regarding that voicemail I sent you… Could you tell me more about the Wammy House?" Light asked me.

"Why would you need to know more about the Wammy House? I don't know more than you do. It was created by Watari, who we both know is already dead," I told him.

"Something tells me that you're lying about this. I know this is off topic, but I figured that you wouldn't be dead since you gave me yet _another_ alias. Why can't you trust me yet?"

"…because you're a cocky bastard that can't be trusted regarding that you're Kira! I'm surprised the other NPA members haven't figured it out or even suspected you yet."

"When are you going to tell her that there's one person suspecting you?" Ryuk asked him.

While Light told me that there was no one suspecting him to be Kira in the NPA, I was thinking about what L told me to do next. I really do hope that L knows what he's doing. I ignored most of Light's lecture and took a deep breath on what I'm just about to do. At least Mousy won't be involved in this plan that I'm partaking. If I die, I'll curse you to the end of time, Light Yagami.

"Light, do you have a Shinigami beside you right now?" I asked him out of nowhere.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. But what concern is it to you? You can't see the Shinigami unless you touch a piece of the death note," Light said with a smirk.

"Is that so? In that case…" I said while getting an apple and tossing it over to Ryuk. "Then tell me why I can see him in this room right now?"

"W-What the hell…? How the hell can you see Ryuk?"

"If you looked into who Beyond Birthday was, then you would know. He had the ability to see people's names and lifespans and he was last seen in jail. However, I knew of him and learned of his death. But that's irrelevant; however, I have the same ability he does. I have the Shinigami Eyes like Misa does right now, but the catch is, I've had it since I was born."

"Thanks for the apple, Amber! Sorry I couldn't visit you, but you can see why," Ryuk said to me.

"That's fine, Ryuk. Are things appearing more interesting for you?"

"Yes, indeed. You've just made things more interesting."

Light remained speechless for part of Ryuk and I's conversation. But he got up and pulled me up towards him by grabbing a handful of my shirt, making it seem like he was ready to pick a fight with me. I didn't resist because what more could he do to me? He can't kill me because he doesn't know my actual name. Also, if he kills me here, it would only raise suspicion of him being Kira. What're you gonna do, Light Yagami? What're you gonna do after I say this crucial fact?

"Oh, I forgot to mention something else that would probably make you even more pissed at me and Rem," I smirked.

"Tell me what that is…!" Light gritted his teeth while Ryuk looked intrigued on what was going to happen next.

"I doubt it will do you any good. After I tell you, I would probably move someplace else to continue to prove that you're Kira…along with a certain panda."

"A panda…? What're you talking about?"

"Heh…the world famous detective, L, who also went by Ryuga Hideki and Ryuzaki…he's still alive, Light. With Rem's help and having her tear out a page of the death note containing his name and placing it someplace hidden. I burned that page so that you would refrain from finding it. So, what will you do, Light I'm-A-Gay?"

* * *

**I know there wasn't much action, but it leaves some mystery or suspicion, right? :) I hope it did XDD Yes, people receive voicemails by computer instead of a home phone! XDD I know these things :3**

**Mousy does have different personalities, and that's all I'm saying XDD If any of the characters seem OOC, please tell me! XP  
**

**Would you like an apple? Courtesy of Ryuk ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Suspect Caught

******Hi there guys :D To be honest with you all, I think we're getting close to the end of Ways of the Mind :O But I'm not sure which chapter to end it on XD The only things I'll reveal about this chapter are cigarette, chocolate, and twirling of the hair XDD**

**Any ideas are still greatly appreciated and any questions I shall answer the best way I can! :D Also, I'm apologizing now just in case if this chapter seems too rushed to you!  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Now, ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.19 Suspect Caught~**_

After I told him on what Rem and I planned behind his back, Light was freaking pissed at me. I wanted to laugh because his expression was hilarious! Of course, Ryuk decided to laugh for me, and he didn't stop for a good few minutes. Light didn't let me go from his grasp and brought out his phone. He brought it up to his ear and I realized that he was going to call Misa to have her come over. Damn it, if she comes over, then I'll be screwed!

"Misa will be over here in less than a minute. Once she finds out your name, I'll kill you by writing your name in my death note," Light told me.

"B-Bastard…! Before you touched the death note again in that helicopter, I saw how long you were going to live. Someone like you doesn't deserve to live that long of a life," I hissed at him.

"How long am I going to live?"

"You don't deserve to know, son of a-!"

I got slapped across the face and heard someone come in. I was cursing many times because I'm not sure who came in through that door. Light didn't let go of me and the footsteps of the visitor were getting closer. Ryuk, however, didn't care about this whole situation and started gulfing down apples one at a time. I rolled my eyes at him and the person was very close to the doorway. I sighed of relief when the person was my ally.

"Light Yagami, please release Amber from your grasp and come to the realization that I am indeed alive," L said while coming into Light's room.

"H-How did you get into my house?" Light asked a little pissed.

"It wasn't that hard to break in; however, I did acquire the help of a few people to get the key to your place. I think you should know that I took Misa Amane into custody once again. But if you happen to kill her by using the death note, then the members of the NPA will automatically suspect that you're Kira. I had someone else tell them this because I don't want my identity to be known to everyone just yet."

"He's got you there, Light," Ryuk said while laughing hysterically.

I felt Light's grip on my shirt loosen, and I quickly went over to L. Light stared at the two of us in shock, which made me giggle some because we just beat him at his own game. L took off a choker I was wearing during the entire visit and motioned me out of his house. Before I left the house, I told L that he should confiscate Light's watch. I was soon out of sight from the three people in Light's room.

**Light PoV**

As I saw Amber walking away, I noticed that L was holding onto a choker that Amber wore during her visit. I could only think of what the importance the choker has to play out. But then I realized she used it as a camera during our conversation. Damn it, she got me! The two of them have my hands tied right now, and I could be arrested at any time. I tried not to show panic on my face, but I could tell it was failing on me. How could I have not seen this coming?

"I'm sure you know why I have Amber's choker in my hand, don't you?" L asked me.

"Yeah, I have a good idea on what she did today. I wouldn't have expected her to confess you faking your death nor did I expect for her to tell me that she has the Shinigami Eyes as well," I admitted.

"I figured not. So, what will you do, Light? I figure that you can't do much of anything now since I have footage, recordings, and more concrete evidence to prove that you are in fact Kira. So why don't you come with me without any struggling and I can put you behind bars."

Before I could even make a decision, I heard someone's phone ringing. L reached into his back pocket to get his cell phone out. He held it like it was a disease and started talking into it. When I saw his eyes widen slightly, I gave myself a victorious smirk. Ryuk was laughing like there was no tomorrow and I made myself not laugh just to anger L, if at all possible. L hung up the phone and gave me a blank stare.

"What did you do, Light Yagami?" L asked me.

"I don't know what you mean, L," I lied.

"…I received a call and they told me that something has happened to Amber. What did you plan?"

"Since I don't know what her real name is, and I originally planned to get rid of her…that's what's happening right as we speak."

The moment I said that, L left my room with haste. I started chuckling, which turned into hysterical laughter. Ryuk just looked at me slightly weird, but I still laughed regardless. Amber will be dead in a matter of seconds no matter what you do, L. I hired someone that will take care of the threat to make sure that I wouldn't end up in jail for very long. I think Mikami Teru was his name…I can't be too sure. I'll have to say it was nice knowing her.

**Matt PoV**

After Near talked with L on the phone, I've been nothing but worried. On the other hand, Mello and Near have been arguing nonstop, but Mello was being overdramatic, as always. I laughed a little bit on Near's smartass remarks on Mello. Eventually, I made the two stop bickering and call the police to arrest Light Yagami, which they arrived in a matter of seconds. I looked over at Mousy and she looked worried sick. I walked over to her and sat next to her in the van parked nearby Light Yagami's house.

"Mousy, it will be okay. L will get to Amber in no time," I tried to cheer her up.

"Can you promise that?" Mousy asked me in a scared voice.

"…we can hope, okay? Please don't worry yourself too much."

Mousy just looked down at the floor and I sighed. I can't promise anything because I'm not sure what's going on right now with Amber and L. Mello prepared the evidence to give the police while Near was calling someone from the NPA, whatever that is. I felt Mousy lean against my arm and I just stared at her. I patted her head and thought I heard some light snoring. I looked at Mello and he just started chuckling to what situation I'm in.

I heard the van door opening and we all turned to see who was coming in. We all pretty much expected for L to come in with Amber, but we were wrong. A guy with black hair and brown eyes came in that seemed young. I remember L telling us about the NPA members at one point, but I forgot the names of the people. I knew this guy, whoever he was, was one of them. This guy had a worried expression on his face and the three of us just stared at him.

"Um…can we help you?" I asked him.

"M-My name's Matsuda and I'm wondering if Amber's here," the guy, Matsuda, asked us.

"Amber's not here at the moment, but we're trying to find her since she's recently gone missing after leaving Light Yagami's apartment," Near told him while twirling a piece of his hair.

"A-Are you serious…? Why aren't you guys going to find her?"

"We know that everything's going to be fine," Mello said while eating chocolate.

"Oh…I see… Why are the police arresting Light Yagami? Is it because he's being accused of Kira again?"

"Yeah, and we have a lot of proof this time. No matter how much you object, we'll apprehend him and make sure that he won't kill anyone else again," I said while bringing out my cigarette and lighting it up.

"Matsuda, please tell the police to make sure Light doesn't escape. If anything strange happens, please let us know," Near ordered.

Matsuda nodded and headed out of our van. Not too long after that, we all heard a gun being fired. I could only think of the worst, but tried to keep myself calm. I just really hope that wasn't who I thought it was that got shot.

* * *

**Yes, I must leave you in suspense XDD Wow, I didn't expect to do changing point of views, but I proved myself wrong! XDD If anyone seems OOC, please let me know so that I may change it! XP**

**Before anyone asks, yes, Light Yagami has now been arrested at this point! It was all part of L's plan in the last chapter!  
**

**Now...you may have whatever you wish BESIDES the characters of Death Note! XDD  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Sayonara

******Hi there guys...um...this is sadly the last chapter. The only thing I'll reveal about this chapter is snow :3 This will be set in four different dates sometime in December. If you're confused, please PM me so that I'll try to explain the best that I can :)**

**If you have any questions, please let me know and I shall answer them :D If you have any ideas for a different story or have an idea for one of my stories, please let me know :)  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Now, please read ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.20 Sayonara~**_

**Mousy PoV**

Almost three weeks have gone by ever since we've arrested Light Yagami for being Kira. Also, from what I heard from Matt, he heard a gunshot on December 6 not too far from here. Matt explained that not too long after Matsuda left the van, L was carrying Amber. He doesn't know what more happened since L instructed Mello to keep an eye on her and for Matt and Near to focus on the trial for Light Yagami, which was set four days after.

Of course, Light was found guilty because of what evidence we had provided. However, something even more strange happened. Before Light could even walk out of the court room, he was freaking out a little and then just went limp. The guards had checked his pulse and pronounced him dead of a heart attack. Light Yagami's death date was December 10, 2004.

After the trial, everyone headed back to task force headquarters. When we were all walking back, I noticed two things that seemed odd. One thing was that L was slightly limping on his right. When I tried to ask him if anything was wrong, he just told me not to worry about it. The next thing was pretty sure what everyone else was thinking at that time. Where was Amber McCray?

Unfortunately, we Wammy kids didn't find out until two weeks later from the court date of the whereabouts of Amber. Watari drove the four of us, not including L, to the hospital. I could only think of the worst at that moment. The five of us walked into the hospital and we were led by Watari to the elevator. None of us dared to speak a word because we had about 60% chance that we were thinking of the same thing. But I had to ask a question then.

"Watari, why didn't Ryuzaki come with us?" I asked the older man. I knew better not to address L as his name, but I know that his popular alias was Ryuzaki, so I went with that.

"He's merely preparing something back at headquarters," Watari whispered to the four of us.

We all walked out of the elevator and Watari led us to a room somewhere on the right side of the hallway. He had knocked a few times before being granted permission to enter. When Watari opened the door, we all saw Amber on the hospital bed. We all actually expected her still being unconscious, but the only bandage that was visible was one wrapped around her forehead. I looked over at Matt, and he just shrugged.

"Amber, how are you feeling?" Watari asked while closing the door behind him.

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually. The nurse said I can leave sometime today," Amber said in an optimistic manner.

"That's a relief to hear."

Mello walked up to Amber and gave her a chocolate bar, while trying to act cool about it. Amber took it and split it in half with Mello for him to have. Matt was trying to beat this video game he recently got while leaning against the wall. Near and I walked over to Amber, pulled up a few chairs, and sat alongside her. The only difference is that Near is sitting with one leg close to his chest, and the other one dangling.

"Amber, would you like to tell us what happened on December sixth?" Near asked Amber. That sounded straight to the point…

"…Watari, you haven't told them yet?" Amber asked Watari, who shook his head no. "I could see why not. When I left Light's house, there was a person named Mikami Teru that suddenly grabbed me and took me over to the closest alleyway. He shoved me hard against the wall, which caused my head to bleed massively. Mikami brought out a death note that used to belong to Rem and pulled out a pen.

"Before he could even get the chance to write my name down, a gunshot fired, hitting the death note and making it fall to the ground. I held my head to try and stop the bleeding while looking over who fired the bullet. It was Ryuzaki, who was preparing to shoot again if necessary. While Ryuzaki was distracting Mikami, I brought my phone out and called Matsuda to bring the police over here. After I was done talking with him, Mikami brought out a gun and aimed it at me.

"Mikami was ready to shoot at me in the heart, since if he tried to get the notebook, he himself would be shot. That's when Mikami's gun was fired at me. Before it could reach to me, though, Ryuzaki ran towards me and pushed me out of the way. In the end, he got shot on the right side and the police shortly arrived after. I passed out seconds afterward from too much blood loss."

"B-But we didn't hear another gun being fired, though," I said slightly hesitantly.

"Maybe it was because you were asleep, since the three of us heard the second shot," Matt said while playing his game.

"Then why did Ryuzaki appear as if nothing had happened to him?"

"I guess…he had Watari tend to his injuries and made him change shirts just so none of you would be worried too much," Amber guessed.

Not too long after our discussion, the nurse came in and told Amber that she was free to go home. Amber got out of her hospital bed without a second thought and looked at me. I nodded and helped her out of the bed. We all left Amber's hospital room and officially left the hospital, hopefully for good.

**Amber PoV**

When we all arrived back at task force headquarters on the main floor, we all saw the NPA members. I looked in confusion as to what they were doing here. I saw Mr. Yagami trying to get cheered up by Aizawa and Matsuda, while Mogi was talking with L about something. I heard Watari motion the Wammy kids back into the elevator and motion me out. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Mogi and L.

"Hey, long time no see," I said while laughing a little.

"Amber, it's good to see you again!" Mogi said while patting me on the back.

"Um…may I talk to L in private?"

"Sure thing, I'll try to comfort Mr. Yagami after he found out his son was Kira."

Mogi walked away from the two of us and headed over to the couch with the others. I sat in my usual spot and scooted closer to L. He was focusing on something that was on his computer. I looked at what it was and it said that Misa Amane has committed suicide after finding out Light Yagami was dead. L got out of reading the e-mail and turned to face me.

"Hello and welcome back, Amber," L said in his monotone voice.

"Thank you. How's your side doing? May I see?" I asked him while slightly tugging on his shirt.

"I would prefer you didn't since I don't want you to worry about me."

"Aw, come on! You looked at my gun wound while asking my permission, so why can't I do the same to you?"

L sighed and gave me a small smirk. He got up from his chair and grabbed my long sleeve by using only his index finger and thumb. I followed him and we headed into the elevator. We just rode up in silence, but not one of those awkward silence moments. We soon reached the top floor and L led me to the ceiling. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was nighttime and snowing. He led me to the center of the roof and lifted up his shirt to show me his injury.

"How long will it be until you can remove the bandages of your gun wound?" I asked L.

"It'll only be a few days, so not too long. Amber, would you please refrain from looking at my abdomen?" L asked me while I flustered like crazy.

"I-I was not!" I exclaimed at him, while getting a little chuckle to escape L's lips.

"So, since we've successfully caught Kira, what're you going to do now?"

"Um…I don't know…I hope you'll still let me stay here, working with you."

"You know that I would. You've proved yourself quite useful in order to work alongside me; however, there will be the case of you finishing your schooling. Once you finish up your senior year, you can work with me part time when you go to college…possibly at To-Oh University?"

"Right, of course, I'll finish my schooling. What about the four? Will they head back to the Wammy House?"

"It would be likely for them to do so. If we ever need their assistance, we'll call them so they may come back."

"Alright, that's reassuring. So…do you want a relationship?"

"…before I can answer your question, can you tell me what time it is now?"

I brought my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. I told L that it was midnight, and the minute I mentioned that, he kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but I kissed back either way. We pulled away and he brought out something from his pocket. L brought out a small present and held it by his thumb and index finger. He handed it to me and I started to open it. I looked inside and it was a necklace with a strawberry pendant.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Amber…also, Merry Christmas," L said to me.

* * *

**That's the end of Ways of the Mind, you guys D: I apologize if the ending seemed sappy or sucked to you, but that's all I got XP Yes, Amber's birthday is on Christmas Day :)**

**If any of the characters seemed OOC, please tell me so that I may fix it! :O  
**

**Now, you may have one of the characters of Death Note :) I would like to thank all those who have read and reviewed my story ever since the beginning! :D Ja Ne! (See ya!)  
**


	21. Author's Note

**Hi there :D I know this story's been completed, but I want your guys' opinion on something I'm gonna ask you...**

**L: Should she make a prequel/sequel to this story?  
**

**I was going to ask that, L!  
**

**L: Too late, it's already been asked.  
**

**Fine -_- then no cake for you...  
**

**L: *pouts*  
**

**Fine *gives him cake* Anyway, what do you guys think?  
**


	22. Sequel

**Hey there loyal followers of this story XDD For those of you that are still interested, I have made a sequel! :D**

**Near: *twirls hair* It's called Ways of the Heart, which is a bad title, and has now been posted.  
**

**Me: Near, you're so mean! :'(  
**

**Matt: You know he didn't mean it XD  
**

**Me: And to think I was going to have girlfriends for you and Mello, but that can change now -_-  
**

**Mello: *eats chocolate* You think we're lonely?  
**

**Me: Yes, and I know that you two are jelly (jealous) of Matt for having Mousy as his girlfriend :3  
**

**Mello: ...damn you -_-  
**

**L: While I try to keep them from fighting, please check AA's new story  
**

**Mello: Who the hell is AA?  
**

**L: That's the author of this story  
**

**Ryuk: Where are my apples?  
**

**Me: Ryuk, how many times have I told you, you ate all of Amber's apples which was supposed to last for about a month!  
**

**Ryuk: Do I need to do my symptoms?  
**

**Me: Ugh, I'm leaving -_- See ya guys later!  
**


End file.
